


Twisted Desires

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, RPF, Secret Crush, The Walking Dead References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff is dating Lacey.  Lacey wants Jeff.  Norman has a crush on Lacey. Lacey has a crush on Norman. Forbidden desires, forbidden feelings, it's all twisted up in this tale of romance, friendship, and possible deceit.





	1. Chapter 1

Norman was laying on the couch in his trailer, welcoming the blast of cool air from the little window air conditioner unit, trying to get some relief from the blazing hot Georgia sun he'd been out in filming the last seven or so hours. He needed a shower, bad. He could feel the leather of the couch sticking to his skin, but he didn't care. His body was sore, he was sweaty, and he didn't want to move. His eyes were just beginning to drift closed when he heard a sharp banging on his door, and he jumped. Only one man knocked that way.  
"It's open." He called, relaxing back against the couch, but opening he eyes slightly to see his friend Andy enter, looking as sweaty and pathetic as he felt. Andy nodded at him in greeting, and crossed over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator without invitation, chugging half of it. He didn't know why Andy didn't just go to his own trailer, not that he minded the company, but it was rare that the man was in his own trailer. It's like he didn't like to be alone. You'd think he would, since during his off time he was a full time family man with kids.  
"What's up you lazy ass?" Andy finally greeted him, dropping into the chair adjacent to the couch, moving his face so that the cool air from the air conditioning unit blew directly into his face.  
"What's up is you're hogging all the damn air, and all I can smell is your stench." Norman complained good naturedly, closing his eyes again  
"I smell pretty" Andy retorted, which was a lie. He was sweating like crazy too, neither of them probably smelled great at the moment. He sat back in the chair "what are you up to?"  
"exactly what it looks like." he replied sleepily  
"you're not going to Jeff's birthday party tonight?" Andy asked in surprise "Word is that it's supposed to be the happening place to be. Alanna was telling me that she's been helping Lacey plan it for weeks now. I think just about everyone is coming."  
Lacey. Jeff's girlfriend. The first one that had lasted for more than a few weeks since his divorce. They'd been going pretty heavy for close to six months. And every damn time Norman saw her he cursed his own stupid luck that Jeff had met her first. She was pretty, in the classic sense. Not overly beautiful, not model material, but beautiful just the  
same, with dark hair, curves in all the right places, and piercing green eyes that seemed to look into your soul when she focused them on you. Jeff had met her when he'd stopped one night to help her fix a flat tire. Apparently, they hit it off. The problem was, Lacey seemed to hit it off with everyone. He hadn't met anyone, not a cast member, or a crew  
member, or just an average Joe that didn't seem to instantly like her. And that included him. The more time he spent around her, the more he realized he was slightly infatuated with her, and that's the last complication he needed. Jeff was his buddy, he'd never go down that road, but fuck he was tempted.  
Norman sighed "Are you going?"  
"My wife is out of town, I was hoping you'd be my plus one." he grinned "of course, I expect you to shower."  
"I'll do you one better, I'll even throw on some cologne for you." Norman replied, standing up  
"Just a little bit, a subtle hint will do."  
"Meet me back here in a half hour." he told Andy, shaking his head as he headed towards the bathroom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeff's hands were on her body, Lacey could slowly feel them sliding down her back as he embraced her tightly, and she closed her eyes at the feel of them on her bare skin as they made their way up her skirt.  
"Jeff!" she laughed finally, pulling away "Come on, your guest are going to be here any minute." she turned to straighten her sundress in the mirror and he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and placing his lips close to her ear, beginning a trail of kisses down her neck  
"Screw the guest, it's my birthday." he mumbled  
She closed her eyes briefly, loving the feel of his closeness, feeling the evidence of his desire through his jeans. "You don't play fair." she mumbled  
"I don't play fair?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow at her in the mirror "who has on the worlds sexiest dress right now?"  
"It's just a sundress."  
"you know what would look better on you than it?" he asked  
"What?"  
"Me."  
She couldn't help but grin at the cheesiness of his pick up line, and glanced up at the clock "you've got about a half hour."  
"I can work with a half hour." he replied with a low growl, and taking her back around the waist twisted her towards the bed, where he dumped her unceremoniously upon it  
"don't mess my hair up." she instructed with a laugh, but knew it was pointless, as his body was already on hers, his fingers already threaded through her hair as his mouth came down to meet hers in a hot kiss. She could hear the sound of the zipper of his jeans as he undid them, and soon the full evidence of his desire was against her bare leg. She didn't bother to take her dress off, just lifted up long enough for him to push her skirt up and remove her panties, before his fingers were inside her. She moaned and arched against him, already wet and ready, and he chuckled at her response  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as me."  
"Just shut up and fuck me." she demanded, a leg around his hips  
He did as she instructed, and she heard herself moan out loud as he entered her quickly, closed her eyes as pleasure filled her body, and they moved together quickly. Talking and teasing turned into moans and little curse words as they moved in unison, both desperate to meet their release. He reached between them and stroked her without breaking stride, and it was all she needed to clutch the back of his hair and bury her face in his chest as he brought her to orgasm. He quickly followed a few minutes later, his own body finally falling limp onto hers.  
"I'm never going to fucking get enough of that." he sighed hard  
"Good." Lacey laughed, but pushed at him "Remember that for later, but right now, I've got to get myself put back together before everyone gets here.."  
"I like your just been fucked look." he grinned  
She shook her head and slid away from him, hurrying into the bathroom to wash up and get herself presentable again.  
Sex with Jeff was always hot, and satisfying, and she loved every minute of it. But she was sure the guest would be happy if they didn't have to know about it. Besides, some things needed to remain private.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was a success. Everyone from the cast and crew, including, girlfriends, wives, and other people Lacey had no clue about, had shown up. She was dead tired through and was glad it was beginning to wind down. Jeff and a few of his closest buddies were out in the backyard, having a few drinks and smoking, her friend Alanna had just poked her  
head into the kitchen to announce she needed to leave; apologizing when she saw Lacey bagging up garbage that she wasn't able to stick around and help clean up. Another group of women were trying to get some of their men to leave.  
Lacey was glad to find herself alone, something about the routine task of cleaning up gave her a since of peace, so she couldn't help but jump when she heard someone clear their throat from the kitchen doorway. She turned quickly, a large smile forming on her face when she saw Norman standing in the doorway  
"Hey you" she finished tying the bag of garbage and set it down, crossing over to hug him with the hand that had not just been holding a trash bag "You've been a ghost tonight, I've barely seen you."  
"I've been around." he replied, hugging her tightly back  
"I'm a mess." she laughed playfully in protest  
"you look beautiful. " he reassured her, but let her go, glancing around "need some help in here?"  
"oh no, it's fine, go, be with the guys." she told him  
"Nonsense. I'm with the guys all the time, I don't mind helping." he looked around "just point me where you want me."  
A small flush crept up her cheeks when she thought about the way that statement could be taken, and she cleared her throat "um, how are you with dishes?"  
"I'm a pro." he joked, moving to the sink and rolling up his sleeves "although I'd advise you to stick with paper ware at your next big gathering."  
"I just wanted tonight to be special." she came and stood beside him, taking a dish that had just been washed and began to dry it "For Jeff."  
"I'd say the party was a success." he assure her "I know how much work you put into it."  
"Well, It's so hard to buy a gift for a guy who has everything, so I figured a party was a step in the right direction. I know how much he thinks of all his friends and co-workers. I'm glad it all turned out ok."  
"I'm pretty sure Jeff would have been just as happy if you'd of planned a small romantic evening with just the two of you, as he was with a big party. I know I would of been."  
The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying, and he tried to quickly cover up what could easily be taken as a double meaning "I just mean, sometimes it's about quality, not quantity."  
Lacey felt herself blush, suddenly picturing for a small moment, a quality evening with Norman. What was wrong with her lately? She was crazy about Jeff, but Norman made her think thoughts that had her feeling both flirty and horny.  
Their relationship had been like that from the beginning. Easy going, teasing, comfortable. He was one of the few that she'd felt right from the start that she could be herself around. Alanna was another. A few more were slowly being added to that list as time passed, but Norman would always be her buddy. And that's it, she scolded herself, only your buddy..  
"Earth to Lacey." Normans voice was interrupting her thoughts, and a second later she jumped when she felt a small stream of water hit her side. She whirled quickly, to see Norman with the sink sprayer  
"you sprayed me!" she accused in disbelief  
"I was talking to you and you were in la la land, I had to get your attention back somehow." he shrugged  
"by spraying me?!" she accused  
"it was just a little squirt, if I was going to spray you, I'd be more like this." he aimed the sink sprayer at her and pushed the handle full blast, soaking the front of her dress.  
She held up her hands in defense, shrieking, and lunged for the sprayer, her hands sudsy with soap as the two of them fought for control of it. It kept going off in the middle of them, soaking both of them, making a mess of the kitchen floor and counters, but neither of them were willing to relinquish their hold on it. Lacy could feel the water dripping from her clothes and face, and figured the two of them must look a sight, both soaking wet, their clothes plastered to their bodies.  
"ok, ok, truce" Norman said between a fit of laughter when another spray hit him in the face "we let go at the same time. deal?"  
"No, I don't trust you."  
"Lace, look at me." something about the tone of his voice caused her to look up, and she met his bright blue eyes "you can trust me ok? let go"  
She nodded reluctantly, and released her hold on the sprayer.  
"Sucker!" he exclaimed, shooting a stream of water at her and drenching any part of her that was still semi dry. She was shrieking in abhorrence and laughter, her feet sliding on the wet tiles, as she tried to stop the assault.  
"what in the hell is going on in here?"  
The sound of Jeffs voice stopped them both in their tracks, and they looked up to see Jeff and Andy standing in the doorway, staring at them  
Lacey's face flushed  
"He started it." she said at the same time Norman said "She started it."  
"I did not." they repeated in unison  
"you did." again, in unison they protested against each other  
"okay, enough, look at this damn kitchen" Jeff glanced around at the mess "I don't care who started this, whose going to clean it up?"  
Norman and Lacey both looked at each other, only half listening as Jeff continued his little tirade about the mess, when he was suddenly interrupted by a stream of water hitting him square in the chest, soaking his shirt  
"You did not just do that." he sighed  
They both dropped the sprayer and pointed at each other, both looking equally guilty  
"I'll catch you all tomorrow." Andy spoke up, slowly backing out of the kitchen and quickly making his way outside  
"what do you have to say for yourself?" Jeff asked, glancing from his wet shirt and back to Norman and Lacey  
"Happy Birthday?" she shrugged innocently, before spraying him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hot shower felt good after she'd finally peeled off the cold wet clothes that were plastered to her skin, and she was leaning against the tile wall, letting the hot stream beat down on her, when she heard the shower door slide open and a moment later felt Jeff step in behind her. His big hands were on her body, and she leaned back into his bare chest, a small smile forming on her face.  
"Kitchen all cleaned up?" she asked softly  
"Yes." he replied, kissing her gently on the neck  
"sorry about that."  
"don't be. just plan on making it up to me."  
"gladly." she could hear the smile in his voice and she turned so that she was face to face with him for a minute, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Shower sex was never as glamourous as it seemed in the movies. The water spray hits you in the face, it was cramped. She rather move it to the bedroom. He read her thoughts because he returned her kiss and sighed  
"give me five minutes in here and I'll join you in the bedroom." he mumbled  
"don't keep me waiting too long." she reached down to caress him slightly before stepping out of the shower.  
he shook his head as he watched her go "you're a damn tease."  
"I'm only a tease if I don't live up to my actions."  
"Oh I'm holding you accountable!" he called after her as she disappeared from the bathroom. But when he emerged ten minutes later he found her laying on the bed in one of his t-shirts, fast asleep, and somehow he didn't have the heart to wake her. She'd worked hard to please him with the party, and it'd been a good time. He crawled in next to her, pulling her close, and she mumbled in her sleep, scooting closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. The smell of her coconut shampoo was mesmerizing and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her, and realized suddenly how perfectly content he was to lay with her like this. After his divorce a year ago, he never imagined becoming seriously involved with anyone. He moved through women like they were nothing, having countless one night stands and enjoying his freedom, not allowing anyone to get too close. But the night he stopped to help Lacey fix her tire on a back country road, something in him changed. After the first date he realized he didn't want just a one night stand with her. She'd hadn't judged him by who he was or by his past, she'd accepted him wholly, and she made him laugh; a real laugh from the gut. Which had been rare. And it made him want to laugh with her again, to feel happy again, to make her happy. And he was, happy. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep contented sleep with her wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday cake for breakfast?"  
Lacey glanced up from where she stood at the kitchen island when Jeff entered the kitchen the next morning, an amused expression on his face as he studied her  
She nodded and took a large sip of her coffee  
"you have nothing in the fridge. Between the sugar and caffeine though, no group of teenagers will get past me today"  
Lacey was a junior high teacher, and although she loved her job, the last month or so before the end of the school year was probably the hardest. The weather was great, the kids were restless, she was restless. She was always glad to have the few months of summer off, and like the kids she taught, was feeling anxious for it to arrive.  
"Until you come down from your sugar high." Jeff agreed with a grin, pouring himself a cup of coffee and opening the fridge, peering in at the bare contents "you're right, I do need to go grocery shopping."  
"How about coming to my place tonight for dinner? I'll cook us something decent. Around six?" Lacey asked, pouring out the rest of her coffee and rinsing her cup  
"sounds great."  
"what are your plans for today?" she asked curiously, as she began gathering up her purse and keys, hunting for her cell phone.  
"I think Norman and I are going to go riding. Filming is going to pretty heavy here starting in a few weeks and we won't be able to get much time in after that." he informed her, unplugging her phone from where it was charging on the counter and handing it to her  
"thanks." she replied greatfully, taking it from him "why don't you bring him with tonight?"  
"you don't care?"  
"I like Norman, of course I don't care."  
"This isn't a ploy to set him up with your friend Tessa is it?" he asked wearily  
"No." Lacey sighed "I promised I'd wait until he agreed before I did that, I wouldn't want anyone doing it to me. But you've met her, she's nice."  
"I agree, she is nice."  
"so talk to him about it, he needs to meet a nice woman."  
"I don't like meddling in my friends love lives." Jeff protested  
"You can't meddle in someone's love life when they don't have one. And one night stands don't count." she pointed out, crossing over to kiss him quickly "be careful riding today ok?"  
"always." he pulled her closer and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her throughly, smiling to himself when he was rewarded with the little moan that escaped her throat before he pulled away  
"like I said before, you don't play fair." she mumbled, hugging herself into his body  
He laughed "who fell asleep on me last night?" he reminded  
"I'll make it up to you."  
"damn right you will. now go." he pulled away and slapped her ass playfully "or those kids will be having a substitute teacher today."  
"tempting." she joked, half serious, but walked towards the door "have fun today."  
"I always have fun with Norman."  
She raised an eyebrow "that sounds like a discussion for another time."  
He laughed and shook his head "onery woman!" he called after her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We better start heading back." Jeff announced later that afternoon to Norman. "Lacey won't be happy with us if we're late for dinner"  
"You sure I'm not interupting date night?" Norman asked wearily, picking up his helmet from where it sat on a park bench  
"it's not a date night, it's just dinner. And Lacey doesn't care, she's the one who told me to invite you."  
"and it's not a set up?" he asked  
"you have some major trust issues. No, I already made her promise no sneak attack setups, although I still think you should let her"  
" I'm not really sure I'm interested in a relationship."  
"It doesn't have to be a relationship, it's a date dude, if you aren't interested you don't have to see her again. But when's the last time you've been involved with someone? And I'm not talking about a one night stand."  
Norman quickly changed the subject "you two are getting pretty serious huh?" he asked  
Jeff shrugged "I don't know. I like her a lot. Maybe I more than like her, but I'm not ready for any kind of commitment. She makes me happy. Is that good enough for now?"  
"Good enough for me if it's good enough for you and her." Norman shrugged  
"Honestly we haven't talked about how serious we're suposed to be with each other." Jeff admitted "which is kind of refreshing since most women want to have that talk after a few months in."  
"Lacey isn't like most woman you've dated." Norman pointed out "I mean, she doesn't seem to be." he corrected himself  
"You're right, she's not. And Tessa seems pretty decent too. Just think about it."  
"I'll think about it." Norman agreed, shoving his helmet over his head to end the conversation. He didn't want to think about Lacey trying to set him up with someone else, about going through the pretend motions of being interested. And then if he did hit it off with the woman, no doubt they'd be hanging out, going on couples dates. He knew his interest in Lacey wasn't healthy, that he should find someone else to cure this little crush he had going on, but he doubted her friend would be the smartest solution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I hope you two are hungry!" Lacey called from where she was cooking in the kitchen, to where Jeff and Norman were standing out on the back patio having a cigarette before dinner "I made enough food to feed an army."  
"Smells great Lace." Norman stepped through the patio and into her kitchen, leaving Jeff on the balcony to finish his smoke "anything I can do to help?"  
"Nope, I got it covered." she smiled at him "I'm glad you're here Norman. Other than the birthday party I feel like I've barely seen you this last month or so."  
He shrugged "Just been busy doing projects, and I try not to monopolize all of Jeff's time. I'm sure it's nice to spend time with your boyfriend without me in the way."  
"you're never in the way." she scoffed "except right now, hot dish coming through."  
He moved quickly so she could place the dish she'd just pulled from the oven onto the counter, and she grinned as she turned "So besides the standard meat and and potato type of dish, I tried my luck at this oriental vegitarian dish, I know Jeff isn't really into food he can't pronounce, but I thought maybe you'd try it? And give me your honest opinion. I'm  
trying to broaden my horizons here and have no one to try things out on."  
"so that's why I was invited, to be your guina pig?" he asked  
"among other reasons." she laughed "but it's up there on my list."  
"It looks great." he told her honestly, studying it while she named all the unusual ingrediants that went in it.  
"Alright, I'm starving." Jeff announced, entering the kitchen and moving to the sink to wash his hands "looks like you outdid yourself there Lace."  
"Grab a plate." she instructed, turning from Norman to grab the stack of plates, handing him one and moving to hand one of Jeff, who, like she suspected, sidestepped her newest creation and went for the comfort food. Not that she minded, but she was glad to see that Norman kept to his word and did take some. She pulled out a couple of beers for each of them and they sat and talked,enjoying their meal. She watched Normans face for an honest reaction when he ate the food, and was convinced that he did like it.  
"It's good." he assured her "I'm not sure what to compare it too, but it's good."  
"It looks like seaweed." Jeff scoffed good naturedly  
"maybe you should try to broaden your horizons." Lacey retorted  
"I'm satisfied with things just the way they are." he smiled at her  
"Well Norman, if you are serious about liking it, there's plenty there. I'd be glad to send some home with you." Lacey offered  
"I really like it Lace, sure." he shrugged  
"And he's telling the truth, he's not that convincing of an actor." Jeff added playfully as he stood up to place his plate in the sink "but I agree, everything was delicious."  
"thanks." she almost felt shy at their compliments as she began clearing the table  
"here, let me help." Norman offered  
"No." she shoved him slightly, feeling the hardness of his muscles as she did so "you're a guest, go, sit with Jeff, talk, relax, this won't take me long."  
"Want another beer?" Jeff asked him, reaching into the fridge for another bottle  
"sure" he shrugged, accepting it and moving into the living room behind Jeff, settling down onto the leather sofa, feeling slightly bad that Lacey had done the cooking and now the cleaning too, but she'd basically kicked him out of her kitchen. Jeff found a movie on the tv and the two of them became engrossed in it, so he was unaware of her entering  
the living room until she was already settling in beside him on the couch, as Jeff was spread out in the recliner, half asleep  
"what are you two watching?" she asked, taking a drink of her own beer  
"Some murder mystery." he replied  
"Lifetime?" she asked in surprise, seeing the little logo at the bottom of the screen  
"don't look at me, it was your boyfriends choice." Norman shrugged  
She laughed alittle "There's no shame in lifetime."  
"there's a few interesting shows, I agree." he replied, setting his empty bottle down on the coffee table  
"I didn't know you were out, you want another?" Lacey asked, moving to stand up  
"I shouldn't, I'm on my bike. Actually I should probably go."  
"oh,ok." she looked slightly disapointed, and glanced over at Jeff, who was in full snore mode now  
"I guess one more won't hurt" he changed his mind, feeling bad suddenly  
She flashed a bright smile at him "I'll go get it for you." Before he could protest she was jumping up and hurrying back into the kitchen, and he had to force himself to look somewhere besides her ass.  
"Here you go." she returned, dropping the cold bottle into his lap "what are you daydreaming about?"  
"Nothing." he shook his head, watching as she curled on the other end of the couch, her legs out towards him  
"So, Norman. I promised Jeff I wouldn't pressure you, or spring anything unexpected on you, but have you given anymore thought to my offer to set you up with my friend?"  
"He asked me about that earlier. I just don't know Lace. I'm not one for blind dates and set ups."  
"It won't be a blind date exactly, here, let me show you her picture again." she picked up her phone and shifted her body so that she was now leaning towards him on her stomach, holding out her cell phone, where a picture of a pretty, dark haired woman smiled back at him.  
"She's pretty, I agree." he replied, taking the phone from her and studying the woman in the picture, trying not to be aware of how close Laceys face was to his thigh "but I still don't know Lace."  
"okay." she sat up and scooted next to him, reaching over to slide to the next picture "but here's a better picture of her."  
In this one Tessa was holding a puppy, laughing, her dark hair falling over a tan shoulder. She had a nice body, a pretty smile, was was obviously educated. What was wrong with him? Part of the problem was Laceys coconut scent was all he could concentrate on, and he shifted slightly uncomfortably  
"Can I think about it?" he asked, handing the phone back  
"of course. I'm not trying to pressure you Norman, I just want you to meet a nice woman, and be happy. And Tessa, Tessa is-"  
Not you. He thought in his head even as Lacey finished the sentence  
"really sweet. and caring."  
"I'm not saying no. I'm just not saying yes yet." he told her  
"Fair enough." she tossed her phone back onto the coffee table but stayed where she was beside him on the couch "I think you wore Jeff out today." she observed, changing the subject as she turned her attention to the sleeping man on the recliner  
"I was thinking you must of wore him out last night." Norman teased her, causing a deep blush to spread across her face  
"I told him, he's getting old, he can't keep up with me." she joked  
"I'm thinking most men would have a hard time keeping up with you."  
"did you just flirt with me?" she grinned  
"maybe a little, sorry." It was his turn to blush  
"don't apologize. it was a nice compliment. But in all honesty, it was me who fell asleep on Jeff last night."  
"wow, he's more boring than I imagined."  
She laughed out loud, a deep real laugh that made him smile  
"I think the alcohol is going to my head, I shouldn't be making comments like that to my friends girlfriend, especially when he's sleeping five feet away."  
"He's out, he can't hear a word you're saying." she assured him  
"I still shouldn't say anything."  
"you didn't say anything bad. It's not like we're over here making out or something."  
"Not because I don't want too." he made it sound like a joke and she laughed  
"Making out with you wouldn't be enough" she replied, then got a funny look of embarrassment on her own face "I'm so sorry, maybe I've had too much to drink, that was entirely inappropriate."  
"but not entirely untrue. I think I better go." he stood up then, and she followed quickly  
"Norman, I feel ashamed. Please don't think bad about me." she begged as she walked him towards the door  
He stopped on the front steps "I don't think bad of you. How can I think bad of you when I was thinking the exact same thing myself?" he asked quitely, staring at her intensely  
She hung her head slightly "Jeff means so much to me-"  
"And to me. which is why I'm leaving while leaving is good." he interupted. "goodnight Lace." he pulled her into a strong hug, and she buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent  
"Be careful going home."  
"I will." he pulled away and tucked a peice of her hair behind her ear, looking like he was about to say something else, but instead turned and walked to his bike  
"Lacey." he called when she turned to go back inside  
"Yeah?"  
"The date with your friend? Set it up. You're right, I need to find a nice woman."  
She forced a smile "I'll arrange it." she agreed, before hurrying back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cheers to the end of another school year!" Tessa greeted Lacey, appearing beside her at the small table they were sharing at the little cafe on main street, setting a mimosa in front of her  
"It's alittle early for drinks isn't it?" Lacey asked, but picked it up and took a drink anyway  
"It's past noon, and we have no responsibilities for the next couple months, I say lets get drunk and stay that way!" she laughed, sitting down in her own seat  
Lacey laughed "you've got two things to celebrate this weekend right? Isn't your one month anniversary with Norman tomorrow?"  
Tessa sighed, "yes. Except I don't want to make a big deal out of it, and I don't really want him to know I'm even counting. This last month since you set us up has been incredible and I have a tendency to jinx things"  
"You're not going to jinx anything." Lacey assured her  
"It's just that, he's so sweet and nice and funny and good looking, and talented and successful, and I keep thinking that he's going to wake up one of these mornings and wonder what the fuck he's doing with me."  
"you're sweet and beautiful and successful too, so why would you think that?"   
"Just my own insecurities I supose" she shrugged "I just don't want to make a big deal out of a one month anniversary, so I was hoping...maybe you and me and he and Jeff could get together, make it a group thing, kind of take any pressure off?"  
"I'm not butting in on your anniversary date." Lacey protested  
"you won't be!" she assured her "I've already expressed to Norman that we haven't been on a date with you two since we first started seeing each other. We have you to think for introducing us anyway, and I just want you there. Please Lace?"  
Lacey sighed "I'll talk to Jeff."  
"Thank you. Was that so hard?"  
"It's not a definate thing yet. He still has to agree."  
She scoffed "Jeff will do anything you want him too, you have that man wrapped around your finger."  
"sometimes I feel like it's the other way around."  
"Maybe it's alittle bit of both?" Tessa suggested "which is a sign of a healthy relationship."  
"I suposed your right." Lacey wanted to end the discussion of relationships and double dates so she stood up from the table "I should get going. I still need to run by the school and finish cleaning some stuff out of the classroom. I don't want to go there buzzed."  
"ok. Call me tonight. Or I'll call you. We'll finalalize plans." Tessa smiled, standing up along side Lacey and embracing her quickly "love you."  
"Love you too." Lacey forced a smile and hurried towards her car, burying her head in the steering wheel as she shut herself in and cranked on the air. What the fuck had she just gotten herself into? When she set up Norman and Tessa a month ago she thought it would create some distance between them, make the uncomfortable, unwelcome feelings she   
had towards Norman go away. But now, they were making plans for double dates and she felt like a horrible person because it actually kind of hurt to see Norman happy with another woman. She was glad he was, truely wanted him to be...but not at the same time. She was such a horrible selfish person. A better person wouldn't have to pretend so much. She wasn't sure exactly what that said about her.  
Her phone rang then and she wiped her eyes, picking it up to see Normans number on the caller ID  
"hey there, how's my favorite match maker doing today?" he greeted her warmly  
"Great." she lied, "actually, I just got done having lunch with Tessa."  
"She's not with you is she?" he asked  
"No."  
"good, because I need your help with something."  
"what do you need my help with?" Lacey asked in confusion  
"I need ideas on something to get her for tomrrow. I'm not stupid. I know it's been a month. There's some sort of protocal I'm suposed to be following here right? What do I get for her? "  
"I don't know, I'm not good at these kinds of things either."  
"You and Jeff are going us for dinner tomorrow right?"  
"Tessa just mentioned it, I haven't mentioned it to Jeff yet."  
"I did, he said he had to run it by you but it's fine with him, so the dinner I can take care of, but, I need a womans opinion on a gift."  
"you work with all kinds of women. Ask Alanna or Lauren."  
"yeah, but they don't know her like you do. I don't want do do flowers and candy. It's overdone. Jeff suggested Jewelry. But nothing extravagant."  
"how about a pretty bracelet?"   
"see? you are good at this stuff. Could you meet me? I really need your expertise Lace."  
"fine." she sighed "when and where?"  
She hung up a minute later, turning her car in the direction of the jewelry store, her stomach churning all the way. It was a one month fucking anniversary, not an engagement party. What was the big deal? She chided herself for feeling so jealous. Jeff had bought her a beautiful necklace for thier one month anniversary, and it had brought tears to her   
eyes at his thoughtfulness. If she could help her friends she needed to, and she also needed to rid herself of this green eyed monster.  
*************

"Not that one." Lacey shook her head when Norman picked up a bracelet with some gaudy looking stones on it "Simple is better, classy yet sophisticated. that's what you want."  
He set it back down "See? I told you I needed you."  
Lacey rolled her eyes "I'm sure you could have done this without me." she assured him, spotting a simple yet elegant white gold bracelet underneath the glass "there, that one."  
"good choice." the salesman overheard her talking and approached them at the counter "this is one of our most popular choices right now. would you like to see it?"  
"Yes please." Norman replied  
He pulled it out of the case and laid it in front of him "It's a fine, delicate gold, eye catching in the light, but not too overdone. "May I?" the salesman gestured to Laceys wrist  
"Oh, it's not for-" she tried to protest but the man was already taking her hand in his, clasping the hook around her   
wrist "  
it's perfect. Beautiful with your skin tone." he beemed  
"It is beautful." she agreed  
"Is is." Norman fingered it lightly on her wrist, glancing up and smiling at her "I think you made a good choice."  
"If you're interested in it I can wrap it up for you." The saleman said encouragingly  
"What do you think Lace? Yes or no?" he asked softly "I think any woman would be crazy not to love this." she replied honestly, lost in her own thoughts for a second  
"We'll take it." Norman nodded, "could you wrap it for me?"  
"Sure." the excited salesman removed it gently from Laceys wrist and moved to prepare it to be boxed and wrapped  
"Tessa will love it." Lacey assured him  
"It was beautiful." Norman agreed, moving past her to pay the man  
Lacey pretended to study the other items in the store, the pretty art deco, anything to avoid thinking about how Norman was buying a beautiful bracelet for Tessa. She knew if she told Jeff she wanted one, he'd go out and buy her one, but that was the thing, she didn't want to have to tell Jeff to do anything, she just wanted him to do it, but Jeff, while he was the most kind hearted person she knew, was clueless about things like that. She couldn't be angry with him for it, it was simply in his nature to expect you to tell him what you were feeling and what you wanted. Sometimes though, it would be nice to be surprised.  
*******************

"You look, absolutely, stunningly beautiful." Jeff announced the next night, as he watched Lacey getting ready in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. She'd chosen a red mini cocktail dress that set off her tan skin and dark hair, and had found the most perfect pair of heels to go with them, she only hoped she didn't break her neck walking in them. She had left her long hair loose, so it fell over her shoulders in waves, and was leaning into the mirror to apply a final coat of lipstick. She glanced at Jeffs reflection behind her, taking in his handsome appearance in a black suit and tie. He had a slight five oclock shadow that gave him alittle bit of rough edge but didn't hide the beautiful deep dimples that added to his charm.  
"You're looking pretty sexy yourself." she smiled at him through the mirror  
He grinned and came behind her, but she squirmed out of his arms "no way, you're not messing me up, I've worked too hard to achieve this look tonight."  
"later?" he asked, raising an eyebrow  
"later you can mess me up all night long."  
He laughed "are you about ready? we'll be late."  
"yes. but promise me if you see an opening to get out of there, you'll take it. I don't want to be around Tessa and Normans lovey dovey ness all night."  
"I thought you were so gun-ho to put them together as a couple?" he asked  
"I was, and I'm happy for them. I just don't need to watch PDA's all night."  
"we could one up them." he suggested onerily  
She shook her head "I'm not even going to entertain that idea with you, because I'm scared where it might go."  
He threw his head back and laughed "I knew you were a smart woman"  
*****************

The waitress led them to a back table, where Tessa and Norman were already seated. It was private and secluded and out of the public eye, to which Lacey was secretly greatful for. She didn't mind the fans, but sometimes it was nice to just be normal for a bit.  
"Hey!" Norman spotted them and stood up, giving Jeff and manly hug before reaching over to kiss Lacey on the cheek, "you look beautiful."  
"Thank you." She smiled, sitting down slightly uncomfortably  
"as do you." Jeff grinned at Tessa, taking her hand and kissing it gently as he sat down.   
Lacey couldn't help but notice she was not wearing the bracelet Norman had bought for her yet, so she decided to keep her mouth shut, maybe he was keeping it as a suprised for later. She did look beautiful, her hair was tied up in a loose bun on her head, peices of it falling around her face, and the black dress she wore was similar in style to Laceys, only   
strapless.  
"Thank you." she replied shyly with a small smile, then grinned at Lacey, "you look beautiful too."  
"you too."  
"hey Norman?" Jeff spoke up  
"Yes Jeff?" he asked  
"You look beautiful" he grinned, causing them all to laugh and ease some of the tension around the table  
"Now that that's been established, lets order some drinks." Norman replied "what are you two having?" he asked as the waitress appeared at the table  
"I'll have a frozen strawberry margarita." Lacey told the waitress  
"that sounds great, me too." Tessa agreed quickly  
"Jack and coke." Norman spoke up  
"Make that two." Jeff added  
"So..." Lacey smiled at Norman and Tessa "how are you two doing tonight?"  
"Great, I'm glad you guys could join us. Norman and I decided that when it comes to dinner, we're boring dinner companions." Tessa joked "we need you two to keep the conversation going."  
"So we're being used basically" Jeff pointed out  
"Basically." she laughed  
"What were you two talking about?" Lacey asked curiously  
"our days mostly." She shrugged "Norman bought me the most beautiful boquet of roses. Thirty, actually, one for everyday we've been together."  
"aww, aren't you the romantic?" Jeff teased  
"Shut up asshole." Norman kicked him under the table but Lacey saw his blush.   
"I think it's sweet, and thoughtful." she agreed  
"I took a picture." Tessa handed over her phone, to show Lacey the bouquet of bright, different shades of roses in a beautiful bouquet."  
"They are beautiful." she sighed, then jabbed Jeff playfully "why don't you ever buy me flowers?"  
"I used too, but you always said it made you sad when they died, remember?" he pointed out, slinging an arm across the back of her chair "Besides, I thought you liked the way I show my affection for you now better."  
"Jeff!" Lacey groaned with a small blush "do you have to turn everything into something sexual?"  
"that was an innocent statement actually, but if you really want to go there-"  
"please don't" Norman interupted  
"Yes, please don't." Lacey agreed, glad for the interuption of the waitress bringing them all their drinks. "are you guys ready to place your orders?"  
They did, and a few minutes later, after the waitress had left, Jeff turned to her "so, as I was saying, I had a thoughtful proposal for you that wasn't exactly sexual. Next weekend we have a comic convention in Nashville. I was kinda hoping you'd come along."  
"really?" she asked in surprise  
"Well, now that schools out for you...which sounds oddly wrong stated that way, but exciting just the same, I thought maybe you'd have some free time to travel. And it's close enough that we can go, and I can still get back here for filming on Tuesday."  
She'd only been on one trip with Jeff, he'd asked her to go serveral times, but her school schedule and guilty conscious had kept her from going. Now she felt giddy with excitement "I'd love too, that sounds so exciting."  
"I mean, obviously, I'll be working the convention, but that doesn't mean -"  
"I'll be checking out Nashville. The convention too, of course." she caraessed his arm gently "but I love Nashville, thank you for inviting me."  
"I was going to ask you to go" Norman turned to Tessa "but I didn't want you to feel pressured, but since everyone else will be tied up with the convention, Lacey might like a companion to hang out with."  
"it wouldn't be awkward?" Tessa asked "I know we haven't been seeing each other that long, I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us."  
"who gives a shit what everyone else thinks?" Jeff shrugged "if you want to come, come, it will save me from having to entertain this one during my down time." he squeezed Laceys shoulder  
"Keep up those smart remarks and you won't have any entertainment during your down time." she replied sweetly, which caused him to break out in laughter, and Norman to snort along in laughter as well  
"Can we say whipped?" he asked  
"only when she asks to be." Jeff replied with a grin  
"Jeff!" Laceys face grew red with embarrassment "behave yourself."  
"I can't make that promise." he replied, standing up "I'm going to go have a smoke before our dinner arrives, you want to join me Norman?"  
"I think I'll pass." he replied  
"I will." Tessa spoke up suddenly, catching Jeff off guard, then shrugged "I know, it's a bad habit, but you try putting up with teenage kids all day. You don't mind, do you Norman?"  
"fine with me."  
"alright then, after you." Jeff gestured for her to head to the door and followed behind , leaving Lacey and Norman sitting alone at the table.  
She took a large sip of her margarita "wow, this is really strong."  
"you want something else?" he asked her  
"No, I could use the alcohol tonight."  
"you and me both." he sighed, taking a drink of his own drink  
"everything ok?" she asked  
"yeah, it's great."  
"I didn't see the bracelet you bought, have you not given it to Tessa yet?" she asked curiously  
He twirled the littel straw in his drink "No, I'm not sure about it."  
"it was beautifully perfect."  
"I agree. But...I think I'll hold off."  
"What's going on in that head of yours Norman?" she asked "you seem sad."  
"Just...preoccupied." he assured her  
"well, you know I'm a good listener if you ever want to talk."  
"you are, a good listener, a good friend, I just...I can't talk to you about this."  
"Is it about Tessa?"  
"Not really."  
"okay. I won't push. for now. but if you ever decide you want to talk about whatever is going on with you, you know where to find me."  
"thanks Lace. " he forced a smile "you're a good person."  
"so are you." she put a hand on his shoulder "I'm glad your in my life Norman, I don't think it would be the same without you."  
"the feeling is mutual." he agreed, finishing off his drink and motioning for the waitress to get another one, glancing at her half empty glass "one for her too."  
"but I'm not finished."  
"better drink it up fast then." he instructed, reaching over to tilt her glass to her face  
"brain freeze!" she laughed, pulling away finally "are you trying to get me drunk over here?"  
"Considering you're going home with Jeff it doesn't benefit me to get you drunk."  
"well..." she blushed "you're going home with Tess, remember?"  
"Yeah, I remember." he sighed  
"Norman?" Lacey layed a hand on his arm again "everything is good between you two, right? you're happy?"  
"Everything is great. couldn't be happier." he replied too quickly, standing up "you know what? I think I'm going to go have a smoke after all."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your phone is ringing." Lacey mumbled, her head against the pillow, the sound of Jeffs music ringtone slightly annoying to her ears. He didn't reply and she opened her eyes, trying to focus in the pitch blackness of the hotel room  
"Jeff, you're phone is ringing." she nudged him but when he continued to snore she realized that he was out, a result, no doubt, of having one too many drinks that night. She leaned over top him and grabbed his phone, seeing it was Normans number on the caller ID. She almost ignored it but glancing at the clock saw that it was close to two in the  
morning. They'd left him and Tessa down at the hotel bar several hours ago, she hoped everything was ok.  
"Hey Norman." she greeted, her voiced laced with the sleepiness she still felt  
"Lacey? Shit I'm sorry, I thought I was calling Jeff."  
"You did. He's dead to the world right now." she informed him  
" sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just-sorry. I'll catch him tomorrow before the convention."  
"Norman?" she spoke quickly, sliding out of bed "everything ok?"  
"It's fine Lace, go back to sleep, sorry I woke you."  
"If you need to talk-"  
"The hotel bar is open. You want to meet me?" he interupted  
"where's Tes?"  
"sleeping. I can't."  
"ok. Give me five minutes to throw on some clothes and I'll be down. I'm warning you I look a hot mess though. I have no makeup on."  
"You don't need it. Anyway, who you trying to impress? There's not anyone down here."  
"you're there already?"  
"I've been here."  
"I'm on my way." Lacey informed him, hanging up Jeffs phone and tossing it back on the bed. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans from her bag and a casual vneck and slipped it on, before running a brush through her tangled hair. She didn't bother with more makeup, but did take the time to put on some lip gloss before grabbing her key card and cell phone. Part of her thought about writing Jeff a note but figured he wouldn't wake up anyway, and if he did, he would just call her.  
Suddenly she felt alittle nervous as she made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. It was quite in the hotel this time of morning, she observed, stepping off. To the right was a little set of stairs that led to the bar, which was open another hour. She stepped into the dimly lit room that hours ago had several dozen patrons laughing  
and dancing to music, to see only three or four people there now. She spotted Norman at a back table and slid into a chair across from him. He looked drunk, he was going to have a horrible hangover for the convention in the morning.  
"Hey." she greeted him, glancing up as a waitress came over, and ordered herself a beer  
"Lacey, how are you love?" he greeted her like he hadn't seen her in ages, and grasped her hands tightly  
She smiled "You are so drunk"  
"Just alitle bit." he agreed, leaning back in his chair  
"Wanna tell me what's going on?"  
"It's just good to see your face. You're beautiful even when you're roused from your sleep in the middle of the night"  
She blushed "Well thank you. What are you doing down here in the bar? Shouldn't you be up in the room with Tess?" She thanked the waitress who put the beer down in front of her before moving on to another table  
"Tess is probably pissed at me" he sighed, taking her bottle and drinking from it  
"Why?" she asked confused "Norman? Why is Tess pissed at you? We were all having a good time tonight I thought."  
"I thought so too until she started asking questions she didn't like the answers too."  
"what kind of questions?"  
"You know how you women get when you start drinking. Annoying questions."  
"I'd be insulted but until I know exactly what she was asking I can't exactly defend my sex. Talk to me."  
"You're the last person I should be talking to about this." he sighed  
"Why not? We're friends, right?" she squeezed his hand in encouragement  
"Yeah...we're friends." he mumbled, tilting the bottle back to his lips  
"You're being really vague with me. And you're drinking all my beer. Do I at least get a taste?" she asked, trying to go at this from a different angle.  
"Sorry about that, I'll get you another one, I'm sure you don't want to be drinking after me." he looked around for the waitress  
"Do you have cooties?" she asked playfully, taking the bottle from him  
"Last time I checked no."  
She laughed alittle and took a drink from the bottle before setting it back down. He spotted the waitress and motioned for two more drinks before finishing off the one she'd just abandoned  
"What is that, cinnamon I just tasted?" he asked  
"Yes. It's my lipgloss. The cinnamon infusion is suposed to give your lips a plumped look, without the hassle of injections. I'm not sure it really works though, I think it was just a ploy to get people to waste 25 bucks."  
"What's wrong with your lips?"  
"I want that bee-stung look."  
"Like a Kardashian or Angelina Jolie?" he asked with narrowed eyes  
"well, maybe not that extreme, but just fuller."  
It occured to her how ridiculous this conversation was becoming. Surely she wasn't down here to talk about bee-stung lips?  
"Leave your lips alone, they look perfectly kissable the way they are." he demanded  
"Noted. Ok. Now, tell me what's going on with you " she instructed, thanking the waitress for thier new drinks before turning her attention back to him "You and Tess, what's going on?"  
"It just annoys me when women get drunk and clingy and then want to start drunk fights."  
"Tess doesn't strike me as the type to just start a drunk fight."  
"well, she is."  
"what did she say?"  
"It's not what she said, it's just that she wouldn't leave it alone." he clarified  
"I feel like we're going to have a drunk fight if you don't cut to the chase and tell me what the fight was about." Lacey sighed, slightly annoyed  
He was peeling the label from his beer bottle "she likes to play games when she drinks. Almost truth or dare type of shit, but more like truth. She asked me if I'd of invited her on this trip if you weren't going and I told her probably not."  
"Norman!"  
He shrugged "I just meant, what the hell was she going to do in Nashville by herself? I have conventions all weekend. It's not like we'd be able to get to know each other on a deeper level in two days when I'm working"  
"Your reasoning is justifiable but probably not what she wanted to hear. Maybe you should have put it in a nicer way." Lacey advised  
"I'm not a sugar-coater. It's the truth. If you weren't here than she wouldn't be either. That got her started on you."  
"what about me?" Lacey asked confused  
"She just doesn't know when to stop. She said I'd do anything you asked me too, and that probably the only reason I even went out with her in the first place was because of you."  
Lacey closed her eyes, dreading the answer to the question she was about to ask "please tell me you didn't say yes to that."  
"I said yes." he agreed "I only meant that how else was I suposed to go on a date with her? I didn't know her, if you hadn't set us up then no, it wouldn't have happened probably."  
"Oh Norman." Lacey sighed  
"It was getting riduculous. I tried to change the subject, but she wouldn't let it drop. She just kept egging me on and on. I know we were both pretty drunk but I'm not going to date someone who is so jealous over a woman that I can't even have in the first place."  
"You told her that?" Lacey asked  
"I told her that." he sighed  
"then what happened?"  
"We went back up the room. I thought things were ok. We started getting...we started um..."  
"I don't need a visual it's ok." Lacey blushed  
"Anyway, I was really drunk, like I said, so I wasn't getting into it enough." he blushed and trailed off "anyway, she made a comment and it pissed me off and I came back down here."  
"what'd she'd say that made you so mad?"  
"Let's just drop it." he picked up his drink and took a swallow  
"You've told me everything else, now I'm left hanging with the visual of you and Tessa half naked so you better tell me." Lacey demaded  
"She offered to role play. Said I could call her by your name if that's what would help get me off. Said I probably visualize you when I'm with her anyway."  
Lacey's face grew bright red, and she felt mortified "I can't believe that Tessa-I'll talk to her about this Norman."  
"Don't." he mumbled miserably  
"but she can't just say things like that. It's not right, it's-"  
"True." he interupted "It's true. And she saw through it. So it's not on her, it's on me."  
"Norman..." Lacey was at a loss for words, her heart thudding in her chest  
"Dont' worry, I know it's a harmless crush. But I feel like shit. That's why I called Jeff. I figured I needed an ass whippin."  
"Wait-" Lacey trailed off "you were going to confess all this to Jeff?!"  
"I just wanted to ease my guilt."  
"You've done nothing to be guilty about." she shook her head "you're drunk. In the morning this will all have blown over and maybe even be forgotten about. But if you were to confess something like that, your friendship would never be the same."  
"I don't want to forget about you Lace. Everytime I'm around you, It's all I can do to not want to touch you."  
Lacey wiped a fallen tear from her cheek that she didn't even realize was there "It's just a crush Norman. It will go away, eventually."  
"I shouldn't have told you any of this." he sighed  
"If it makes you feel better, your feelings aren't exactly one sided" she mumbled  
He glanced at her in suprise "you have a crush on me?"  
"A stupid silly school girl crush. Which is why I wanted to set you up in the first place. I thought maybe it would help to forget about you."  
"how's that working?" he asked softly  
She shrugged "well, I came running when you called right?"  
"Jesus Lacey." he stretched "what do we do now?"  
"We ignore it. we don't do anything. If anything, I'll distance myself. If I have too, I'll break it off with Jeff. I will not do anything to jeopardize your friendship with him."  
"Me either. We'll ignore it. Everything will be fine. " he agreed, glancing the clock, seeing it was almost three "Closing time, conversation over." he stood up and reached a hand out to help her out of the chair "I'll see you in the morning, and this conversation never happened."  
"Sounds like a plan." she agreed, swallowing hard and taking his hand to let him lead her to the elevator  
"Norman?" she added before they closed between them  
"Yeah?"  
"For what it's worth, I sometimes wish it'd been you who helped me fix my tire that night."  
"thanks Lace." he smiled the first genuine smile of the night "It actually means a lot to hear you say it."  
"Night." she pushed the door closed button on the elevator and it closed quickly between them, and she leaned against the wall and forced herself not to cry all the tears she wanted to. Life could be cruel and unfair sometimes. She had a boyfriend she was crazy about, and would do anything for her, and she was in love with his best friend. Wait...not in love, she scolded herself, crushing on, crushing on his best friend. And her best friend seemed to have some six sense about it. And her best friend was a jealous drunk. What a fun weekend this was turning out to be. She entered the hotel suite to find Jeff still passed out in bed, and shedding her clothes curled up next to him, where he sleepily pulled  
her in closer to his warm body. Things would be better in the morning. She told herself, they had to be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of running water awoke Lacey the next morning and she groaned, burying her head back under the covers to block out the sunlight streaming through the big floor to ceiling windows of the suite. They'd forgotten to pull the drapes last night, not that anyone could see all the way up inside their room, but the sun was an unwelcome violation.  
"Hey sleepy head." Jeff greeted, opening the bathroom door to see that she was awake. He'd showered, and threw on a pair of jeans, but otherwise was shirtless, and drops of water were running down onto his chest. She couldn't help appreciate how sexy he looked that moment  
"Hey." she gave him a tired smile "what time is it?"  
"About 8:30. I got to be at the convention in about an hour. Do you want breakfast?"  
"You go ahead, I just need sleep." she mumbled, curling back into the covers  
"Where did you disappear to last night?" he asked curiously, sitting down next to her and stroking her hair  
She opened her eyes in surprise "I didn't know that you even noticed I was gone."  
"I woke up to use the bathroom. I was going to call you but couldn't find my phone. I was too tired to look for it much and fell back asleep. Strange though, it was on the floor at my feet this morning."  
"Norman drunk called you. I answered. I couldn't sleep so I joined him for a few final drinks before the bar closed."  
"I'm sure he'll be a delight today." Jeff sighed "did you fuck him?"  
"Excuse me?"!" she exclaimed, sitting up indignantly  
He laughed whole heartedly "It was a joke sweet heart,didn't mean to offend. I was just pointing out that drunken phone calls in the middle of the night are usually booty calls."  
"well he called your phone, so you have some explaining to do if that's the case." she tried to tease back, to will her heart into a normal rhythm again  
He laughed again "touche. Rest assured, Norman has never touched my booty. Well maybe a slap here or there but it's all in fun."  
"Well me either." Lacey mumbled  
"He better not." Jeff leaned down and nuzzeled her neck, causing her to laugh in delighted response, before he kissed her lips "I'll call you in a bit. Maybe you and Tessa can come hang out for a bit, if you want."  
Tessa. Learning of her ugly side made Lacey feel slightly angry towards her, but she pushed the thoughts aside, forced herself to chalk it up to just drunkeness.  
"ok." she smiled "have fun today."  
**************

 

You will not fight with Tess, you will not fight with Tess. Lacey repeated the words to herself over and over in her head as she showered and dressed to get ready to meet her. They were going to go to lunch then maybe doing some shopping. Food and shopping were two of her favorite things, and should have had her feeling estatic, But she'd still  
felt annoyed when she'd gotten up a few hours after Jeff had left, and the shower hadn't improved her mood at all. It's funny how learning one thing about someone can change a persons whole perspective of how they feel about a person.Tessa must of been able to sense the change in her mood because they'd finished lunch and were ducking in and out  
stores along the main drag when she finally turned to Lacey  
"Are you mad at me for some reason?" she asked  
Lacey, who was holding up a pretty top and studying herself in the mirror, looked up and met her eyes through the reflection of the glass "What makes you think that?"? she asked, turning to put the top back on the rack  
"you're not going to get that?" Tess asked in surprise  
"no, I decided I'm really not in the mood to clothes shop."  
"that's why." Tess replied, gesturing towards the clothes rack "you've been acting distant towards me all day. And ordinarily you'd of been happy to find a top that cute."  
"I guess my heart isn't into it today." Lacey shrugged  
"Is everything ok with you and Jeff?"  
"Everything is great with me and Jeff." Lacey turned, studying her "Why wouldn't it be?"  
"I don't know, just...trying to make conversation."  
"Is everything ok with you and Norman?"  
Tess avoided her eyes and began digging through the clothing rack "I saw another shirt in here that looked cute. You should at least try it on."  
"Really? Two seconds ago you were asking questions and now you're trying to avoid them?"  
"I don't want to fight Lace." Tessa sighed, looking dejected  
"What are we fighting about?"  
"We're not. I think Norman and I are. And I feel like shit enough already."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said some things last night that were inappropriate,and I know they pissed him off, and I can tell things between us were strained this morning. And now I feel like they're strained between us too. Did you talk to him, by any chance?"  
Leave it alone Lace, her inner voice cautioned. But her emotions felt raw "you mean about how you accused him of having a thing for me? About how you'd fucking roleplay if that's what turned him on?"  
Tessa winced "He told you."  
"I don't understand you. I thought we were friends. Why would you make accusations like that? Why wouldn't you at least talk to me?"  
"I'm sorry. I was drunk, and I know it's not an excuse. But when I'm drunk I can't filter my thoughts, and I see the way he looks at you, the way you two act around each other. He's my boyfriend but if I didn't know better I sometimes think that he was dating you."  
"Norman and I are friends. We've known each other a while now, and that's all we are, friends. We've never shared so much as more than a kiss on the cheek. "  
"So you have no feelings for each other?"  
"I care for Norman very much. He's a good guy, but I'm with Jeff. End of story. Acting crazy and insanely jealous isn't going to make the two of you closer, it's going to push him away."  
"You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please?" she wiped her eyes and tried to smile  
"Let's just...forget about it and shop. It looks like it might rain." Lacey changed the subject, and on her words, heard the thunder boom outside  
"Lace? You forgive me right?" Tessa asked again  
"We'll be fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore." she plucked the shirt off the rack that she'd put back "you know what? I am going to get this after all."  
*****************

Norman was beat. He'd drank way too much last night and slept way too little. Between that and the screaming fans his head was killing him. All he really wanted to do was go to bed and fall into a mini coma until tomorrow, where he'd repeat the day again before heading back to Georgia. But he knew what was waiting for him back at his hotel. It was  
the first time he could think of in a long time, that he dreaded the thought of a female waiting for him in a hotel room. He liked Tessa, but he already knew it wasn't going to work out between them. And not just because of the fighting the night before. He knew it the first time he'd kissed her. There wasn't really any spark. Sex was just sex, which was fine, because he was a man and he was getting his needs met, and he wasn't telling her any lies about how he felt, but he knew he was just using her. Hell she was probably using him as well. But when they got back home he was going to break it off.  
"Hey buddy, you look like shit." Jeff greeted him in the breakroom, sitting down at the table across from him "rough night?"  
"Yeah, I probably should of quit when you did." he sighed  
"Lacey told me she met you for a few drinks later, what'd you do, close down the bar?"  
"Basically." he rubbed his face tiredly  
"So I take it you don't want to do it again?" Jeff grinned  
"I don't think I'd survive it." Norman laughed  
"you know what always helps me to not have a hangover?"  
"no, what?"  
"I fuck myself sober."  
"what?!"  
"I'm serious. You go back to the room, and you have sex. lots of sex. and before you know it, you're pretty much sober. Works like a charm everytime."  
"I really don't need to think about you and Lacey having sex, thanks."  
"I like to think about it." Jeff grinned  
"Are you trying to help me here? Or just make my headache worse?" Norman asked, earning another laugh from Jeff  
"The good news is we're done for tonight. Let's get the hell out of here."  
"Sounds like a plan." Norman agreed, standing up  
"what are you plans for tonight?" Jeff asked as they waved to fellow cast members as they made their way through the back halls out to the car waiting to take them to the hotel  
"If I have my way, I was serious about the sleep."  
"You have a beautiful woman waiting for you back at the hotel and you want to sleep? Lame."  
"I think I'm going to break it off with her." he informed Jeff, who looked at him in surprise  
"Really?"  
"I'm just not feeling it."  
"That's too bad, she seems nice."  
"and slightly insane."  
"Right up your alley then." Jeff joked, waving to some fans as security held the car door open for them "what brought all this on?" he asked once they were inside  
"I've been thinking it for awhile, just kept thinking I'd change my mind if I gave it some time." Norman shrugged  
"you miss being single that much?"  
"It's not really about being single. It's about pretending to care about someone that I don't really care about. Romantically that is."  
"I just feel like you find an excuse to not get involved with almost every person you meet."  
"This coming from the man who had how many one night stands in one week at one point?" Norman pointed out  
"That was before."  
"before what?"  
"before Lacey." Jeff shrugged "before I found someone who made me want to care again."  
"Well you're a lucky guy. I guess I haven't found that someone."  
"You will." Jeff assured him "If you don't push her away before you give her a real chance."  
"Well, all I can tell you about Tess is she definately isn't a Lacey." Norman replied, then shrugged when Jeff looked at him "I mean, the way you describe how you feel, it's never going to be that way with Tess."  
"Then do the poor girl a favor and break it off." Jeff agreed "It's obvious she's smitten with you."  
"I will, when we get home. Do me a favor and don't mention it to Lace ok? I don't want the third degree from her. One woman at a time is all I can handle."  
"I give you my word. I don't want to endure the wrath of Lacey any sooner than necessary." Jeff grinned  
"She's a firey one isn't she?"  
"Almost scarely so sometimes. But you know, her passion about things she cares about is what makes me so crazy about her." Jeff trailed off, looking thoughtful "you're right man, if Tess doesn't make you feel the spark, then you need to find someone who does."  
I have. The problem is, she's already taken. Norman thought to himself with a sigh.

****************

They'd been back home from Nashville for two days before Norman had finally fallen into what he considered a good sleep. He hadn't had to be on set and took advantage of that to catch up what he'd been missing in the ZZZ's department. He honestly wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he heard the banging on his front door. He  
blinked, trying to bring his eyes into focus. The sun had gone down. Had he really slept his whole day away? The pounding continued and he cursed  
"coming!" he called, almost slightly annoyed as he ran his hand through his hair, imagining how horrible it must look. He should probably throw some clothes on, but if someone was rude enough to wake him from his peaceful slumber, he was going to be rude enough to answer the door in some boxer shorts.  
He opened the door and Lacey flew past him into the living room  
"I've been calling you and calling you, why haven't you answered the phone?" she greeted  
"Hello to you too." he sighed, shutting the door and heading towards the kitchen. He was dying of thirst. She followed him, watching as he downed half a bottle of water  
"I've been on the phone with Tessa for an hour, listening to her cry. You broke up with her?!" She exclaimed  
He sat the half empty water bottle on the kitchen island and finally looked at Lacey. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and a pink tank top, her hair was piled on her hair in a messy bun and he fought the urge to pull it loose, to let it tumble down her back and over her shoulders  
"I just felt like it wasn't working out." he replied finally  
"Norman." she sighed, setting her keys and phone down on the kitchen island "If this is about Nashville...she was drunk ok? You know she's not normally like that-"  
"It's not just about Nashville." he interupted  
"then what is it about?"  
"I don't feel that I have to justify my reasons for breaking up with someone to you Lace. This is why I didn't want to be set up with one of your friends in the first place. I knew if it didn't work out you'd be pissed."  
She rubbed her forehead tiredly "Ok, look, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to interfer with your relationships-"  
"are you sure about that?" he asked. At her confused look he continued "you're always constantly on me about meeting someone, wanting to fix me up. you wouldn't take no for an answer, so when I finally agreed, and it didn't work out, like I knew it wouldn't, you're on me about that too. I broke up with Tess, not you. I shouldn't have to have the talk twice."  
"you're right. I'm sorry." she sighed "I just...I thought you liked her. I mean, I know you two had a few issues, but what couple doesn't? I guess the breakup just came as a surprise. But again, you're right. it's none of my business."  
"Thank you." he sighed  
"I just want you to be happy."  
"Who says I'm unhappy?"  
"come on Norman." Lacey replied, moving closer to him "countless women and one night stands are what make you happy? Bullshit. I know you better than that."  
"Or maybe you don't really know me as well as you think you do." he retorted, glaring at her  
"are you mad at me now?" she asked, backing away a little  
"Yes. No. I don't fucking know." he sighed "I just want you to quit"  
"Quit what?"  
"Quit trying to play match maker, quit trying to figure out what you think will make me happy and whole and all that kind of bullshit."  
"Feeling happy and whole isn't bullshit." she snapped back "I'm just trying to help you get there."  
"I never asked you too."  
"I know you didn't. But I care about you."  
"If you care you'll let me be. I know what will make me happy and right now it's not foreseeable so just...stop."  
"Ok." she swallowed hard "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you." she reached a hand out to grasp his arm "Please don't be mad at me."  
"Mad at you..." he repeated with a small laugh, and she could feel the muscles flex underneath her fingers "you should just leave Lace."  
She dropped her hand but squared her jaw and stood her ground "no."  
"No?"  
"I'm not letting you push me away. If there's something you need to say then you say it now and we'll work it out. But I'm not just leaving."  
"What do you want me to say Lacey? That I'm infacuated with you? That I hate myself because I fantasize about being with you even though you're dating one of my best friends? That it doesn't matter who you try to set me up with, it's not going to work out because she's not fucking you?"  
"Norman-" Lacey's voice cracked  
"I swear to God Lacey unless you want to be fucked on this kitchen island right now you'll walk out that fucking door. Leave it be."  
She nodded and wiped away a few tears that escaped down her cheeks "ok, I'll go." she turned to pick up her phone and keys, but suddenly feeling angry whirled on him "you have a lot of fucking nerve you know that?"  
He looked at her in surprise and she moved toward him, practically pushing him in the chest  
"you drop a bombshell on me like that then expect me to just walk out of here, leave it be, like nothing has changed? What am I suposed to do with this? How am I suposed to just pretend everything is ok between us now? You selfish ass."  
"selfish" he caught her arm before she could jab him again "how am I selfish."  
"you shouldn't of told me." she couldn't help another tear from escaping  
"you shouldn't of pushed." he replied calmly, wiping it away "but now that you know..."  
"now that I know, all I can think about is fucking on the kitchen island." she mumbled "you prick."  
"does cursing at me make it better for you?"  
"yes."  
"Less guilty if I were to do this?" he asked, reaching out and cupping his hand behind her neck, kissing her lightly on the lips "or this?" he moved his mouth down to her neck, beginning a trail of kisses down to her collar bone  
"fuck Norman." she sighed, tangling her hands his his hair. he brought his face back to hers and kissed her deeper this time, his tongue envading her mouth, fighting for control of the kiss. She felt as though she would never be able to get enough of him, of his touch, of his lips, and she vaguely became aware of the fact that her body was pinned between his and the counter, and she was trembling uncontrollably  
"You should go." he finally mumbled, pulling away and tucking her loose hair behind her ear "I want you, but not like this."  
She nodded, lost for words as she pushed past him, grabbing her phone and keys "I'm sorry." she finally mumbled, her hand on the door  
"I'm not." he crossed over to her, taking her face in his hands "I'm not sorry we kissed Lace. I never will be. I'm only sorry that it couldn't be more." he gave her another small kiss "go. now. before I change my mind."  
"goodbye Norman." she whispered, turning and hurrying out the door before she changed hers as well


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday sweet girl!" Lacey hugged Alanna tightly, truely glad to see her friend  
"Thank you!" Alanna laughed "I'm glad you could make it, I haven't seen much of you around lately."  
"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything." Lacey replied, feeling slightly guilty because what Alanna had said was half true. There had been a few get togethers over the last couple weeks that she'd found a way to get out of going to  
"Well I'm glad your here. Come say hi to everyone. Jeff, I'm stealing your girlfriend." Alanna added over her shoulder as she took Lacey by the hand and led her away. She heard Jeff laugh as they disappeared into the crowd of people gathered in Alanna backyard to help her celebrate. Right away she spotted Lauren and Tom and a few other people, who  
came over to say hello and make small talk for a few minutes. She'd been trying to keep her distance from Norman, and in doing so, had to keep her distance from a lot of other people as well. It wasn't until that moment she realized how much she'd missed everyone.  
"I'm going to go grab a drink, anyone want anything?" she asked finally, excusing herself from being the center of attention for a minute and shifting the focus back over to Alanna "Alanna?"  
"I'm good girl thanks." she smiled, lifting up her hand to show that she was already covered with a fresh drink  
"Be right back." she told her, pushing her way through the crowd of people, waving and saying hello to some familiar faces as she made her way to the make shift bar  
"You showed."  
The shiver of excitement that coursed through her veins at the sound of his voice only reinforced what she already knew, and that was, avoiding him wasn't helping her to forget him  
"Hey Norman." she turned with her bottle of beer to smile at him.  
"Lace. You look good." he hugged her quickly, breathing in the scent of her, the feel of her bare arms and soft skin as she hugged him back.  
"thanks. how have you been?"  
"Good. I've been by to see Jeff a few times but you're never around anymore."  
"I took on some summer tutoring students at school." she informed him. It hadn't been her ideal way to spend her summer, but she needed something to keep her mind busy. At least work distracted her from everything else  
"well I'm glad you came, I've missed you"  
"It's good to see you too." she replied. It wasn't a lie. It was more than good to see him. She wanted to leap into his arms and hug his body tight. She forced herself to get a grip "Nice night for a party."  
"That's what we've come down to now? Talking about the weather?" he asked with a small sigh  
"I'm sorry. I feel like I don't know how to act around you anymore. " she glanced around to see if anyone was within earshot "it's weird."  
"I thought we agreed we wouldn't let it be."  
"easier said than done."  
"I wish I could take back everything that I said that night."  
"why? did you not mean it?"  
"No, I meant everything. I still do. But I hate feeling like there's this...gap between us now."  
"It'll get better, eventually we'll get back to the way we were." she tried to assure him, but deep down she knew it was a lie  
"Is that what you want?" he asked "to get back to how it was before?"  
"This isn't really the place to talk about it, woudn't you agree?" she asked  
"I agree. Except you avoid me everywhere else."  
"I'm not avoiding you...I'm just trying to keep everyone happy."  
"Except yourself."  
"I'm not unhappy." she protested  
"I am."  
"Norman-"  
"I know. I won't bring it up again." he replied quietly, then grinned a large grin over her shoulder "hey Jeff, what's up man?"  
"Norman" Jeff greeted him, hooking an arm around Laceys waist "I wondered who you ran off with. i should have guessed it was Norman."  
"Actually I kind of kidnapped her." Norman joked  
"Well I can't say I blame you, she is pretty cute." Jeff replied, causing Lacey to blush  
"okay, I'm going to leave you boys alone and go catch up with Alanna and some other people for a bit." she announced, giving Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll catch up with you two later."  
She didn't give them a chance to protest as she hurried off  
"what's up?" Alanna asked when she finally returned, taking a seat in lawn chair next to her "you look all flushed"  
"Nothing, just alitle warm I suposed." She was starting to get good at this lying thing  
"it's important to stay hydrated. That's why I'm double fisting it tonight." Alanna grinned, holding up her hands, which each was occupied with a drink  
Lacey laughed "I might have to follow your advice."  
"are you sure everything is ok?" Alanna frowned at her alittle, and leaned in closer "you don't seem yourself"  
Maybe she wasn't so good at lying after all. "Everything's fine, I swear."  
"things still going good with Jeff?"  
"Yes."  
"good." she settled back in her chair "have you and Norman made up yet?""  
"what do you mean, have we made up?"  
"I just sensed tension the last few times you two were around each other. I figured you were upset that he broke up with your friend. But he's also been moping around like a sad little puppy dog lately so I didn't know if you too got into it over something."  
"I can assure you whatever Norman is moping about it has nothing to do with me." Lacey informed her  
Alanna studied her intently before shrugging "ok"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's just that a person would have to be completely blind not to notice that there's chemistry between the two of you."  
"There's no chemistry-I'm with Jeff, remember?"  
"I remember. that doesn't mean you can't still care about someone else." she raised her sunglasses and this time looked at Lacey intently "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to bust you out."  
"there's nothing to bust me out for."  
"You know Normans my buddy right? I would trust the man with my life, hell, I do trust him with my life, I trust him with my kid. He's a good guy. You could do a lot worse."  
"I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm reminding you that I'm dating Jeff." Lacey pointed out  
She sighed "I care about Jeff too. I want him to be happy, but I'm still team Norman."  
"ok quit this. There is not a team Norman."  
She grinned lazily "We can make one."  
"no, we can't." Lacey couldn't help but laugh "Seriously Alanna, you have to promise me that whatever you think you know, you'll keep to yourself. "  
"I haven't told a soul. No one is paying us any attention." she gestured to all the drunk guest milling about "And anyway, I wasn't exactly sure my suspicions were true until you just confirmed them."  
"Nothing has happened between us, I swear."  
"I believe you. But the question becomes, do you want something to happen between you?"  
"I don't know." Lacey replied miserably "I'm not lying when I say I really care about Jeff."  
"I don't doubt that. But what about Norman?"  
"I care about him too." she admitted "and I feel like a horrible person for even having thoughts about him when Jeff is so good to me."  
"So this is more than just a little school girl crush isn't it?" she finally sat up "I was fucking with you in the beginning but this is a serious situation."  
"one I don't see ending happily."  
"oh hell." Alanna put down her drink and stared at Lacey "I'm such a jerk for bringing it up even. I honestly was just trying to screw with you."  
"You are a jerk, I agree." Lacey forced a smile "Honestly,I just want to forget about it all tonight."  
"That I can help with. But if you feel like you want to talk, I'm here, and It'll stay between us."  
"Thanks." Lacey nodded, then held up her drink "now let's get back to celebrating your birthday."  
"Absolutely. I'm all about celebrating myself!" Alanna exclaimed with a laugh  
***********

"Keys?" Lacey turned to Jeff several hours later when they reached his truck, turning to him with her hand held out  
"You're not driving my truck." he protested  
She laughed lightly, leaning into him "oh, but I think I am,you are way to drunk to be trying to drive."  
"I'm not drunk." he slurred, leaning against the door of his truck  
"oh no,you're perfectly sober." she purred, running her hands down his chest and kissing him lightly. Her touch distracted him enough that was able to effortlessly pull his keys out of his jean pocket  
"And you alway say I don't play fair." he mumbled  
"I'm sorry honey, but I want you in one piece." she gave him another quick kiss before hurrying around to the drivers side of the truck, unlocking the doors  
"Hey, asshole, what do you think you're doing?"  
Her attention was distracted by Jeff yelling at someone as he climbed into the passenger side of his truck, and she looked up to see Norman making his way to his own vehicle  
"Headed home?" Norman called after him  
"Get him Lace. He's been drinking even more than me." Jeff instructed, leaning back in his seat. It was probably true, or at least equally so. Everytime she'd spotted either of them they'd had drinks in hand  
"Norman, come on, I'll give you a ride." she called to him  
"I'm perfectly fine to get home on my own." he tried to reassure her, but she heard the slur in his words  
"hang on." she sighed to Jeff, sliding back out of the driver seat and hurrying the few feet to Norman, who was fumbling with his own keys  
"hey" she called when she caught up "come on, you're in no condition to be driving, let me give you a ride."  
"I don't need your help."  
"well you're getting it anyway." she retorted "let me take you home."  
"some how that's not the way I envisioned that invite." he tried to joke  
She sighed "I've already got one drunk on my hands tonight, can you just try to cooperate with me alittle here?"  
"My house is the total opposite way from Jeff's. I'm fine Lacey don't worry about me."  
"well I do worry." she did her best to will some pathetic tears to her eyes "if something happened to you and I could have stopped it-"  
"ok ok" he interrupted "I'll let you take me home."  
"Thank you." she replied happily, hooking her arm in his and leading him towards the truck "wasn't it easier to give in to me just now? I don't know why you always insist on making things so hard."  
"I thought making things hard was your job." he mumbled, not allowing her the chance to respond as he opened the back door of Jeffs truck and climbed inside  
"hey buddy!" Jeff greeted happily, grinning at him from the front seat.  
Lacey shook her head and climbed in, starting the truck  
"you might as well just take us all back to my place." Jeff instructed her "your car is there and someone is going to have to bring Norman back here tomorrow to get his"  
"okay." she agreed, turning in the direction of Jeffs place, glad for the silence of the car ride home, as the both of them had semi- drifted off during the drive. She thought about just leaving them both in the truck when she pulled into the driveway, but Norman sat up, looking slightly confused  
"this isn't my house." he mumbled  
"did you forget the conversation about just going to Jeffs for the night?" she reminded him  
"I guess I missed that."  
"yeah, and you're perfectly fine to drive. Help me get your buddy inside, please?" she instructed, nodding to Jeff, who was passed out in the passenger seat.  
It took some effort, but the three of them finally managed to make it in the house, where they depoisted Jeff onto the couch, since it was the first place to dump his body weight. He groaned and stretched out, giving her a half smile before closing his eyes again.  
"Well I guess he's staying right there tonight." she sighed. She turned to face Norman, who was propping himself up in the doorway "you want his room or the spare room?"  
"I'll take the spare." he make a funny face "the last thing I want is him to come crawling into his bed and trying to spoon me thinking it's you."  
She couldn't help but laugh "you might like it."  
"Sex with Jeff? That's your department." he sighed heavily "I really didn't want that visual either though, to be honest." he began walking down the hallway to the guest room "Is this room safe?" he called over his shoulder "you two didn't screw on the guest bed did you?"  
"No, we did not screw on the guest bed." she replied "and do you have to be so crude?"  
"habit, sorry."  
"oh, but I do need to get a few things out of there." she followed him into the room and opened the dresser drawer, pulling out her nightgown and a few other nighttime necessities "I'll only be a minute and the bathroom will be yours, I just want to scrub the make up off my face." she informed him, brushing past him into the adjorning bathroom. She washed up and scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth, before finally giving her hair a final brushing before turning out the bathroom light and entering the bedroom to see Norman laying on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge and his eyes shut.  
"A bunch of drunks." she mumbled, shaking her head "let me finish with the first one and I'll be back to take care of you."  
She walked through the house and made sure the doors were locked and the lights were off, pulled Jeff's boots off and covered him with a throw before making her way back to the spare bedroom to see how Norman was fairing. He was still laying the same position, which no way could be comfortable all night.  
"Norman." she leaned over him, shaking his shoulder "come on, take your shoes off and get into bed."  
He mumbled incoherently but didn't move. She sighed, debating on weather she should help him. Finally deciding she couldn't just leave him like that she undid his boots and pulled themm off, tossing them to the floor, before moving her hand to his chest to give him another gentle shake "hey, get up and get under the covers."  
His hand came up to cover hers over his chest and held it there tightly. She could feel the movement of his chest as he breathed in and out deeply  
"Norman." she tried to pull her hand away "hey, come on. Wake up." She couldn't help but study his sleeping face, the set of his jawbone, the stubble that grew there, the softness of his lips. How had she never noticed what long eyelashes he had before? This was ridiculous. Suddenly uncomfortable, she did the first instinctual thing she could, and reached out with her free hand, pinching his nipple  
He jerked in surprise and opened his eyes "ouch, fuck, what was that for?" he asked, letting go of her hand and rubbing his nipple.  
"sorry, you were passed out."  
"so you pinched me?"  
"I was trying to get you into bed."  
"I can think of a million better ways you could have done that." he replied  
"sorry, I'm alittle short on ideas when I'm dealing with two drunk men." she replied sarcastically  
"Where am I?" he asked in confusion, sitting up  
"Jeff's house, remember? I drove you both here."  
"oh, well I'm fine now, I'm going to go home." he moved to stand up  
"you don't have a car, we left it at Alannas."  
"Shit" he fell back onto the bed, at least this time his head made it closer to the pillow  
"I'll drive you to your car in the morning." she grabbed a blanket from the chest and drapped it over him "get some sleep."  
"I don't need you to take care of me." he snapped  
"ok grouch, I was just trying to help."  
"if you want to help me just leave me alone."  
"fine." she stood up, her body stiff "good night then."  
"Lacey wait-" he grabbed her arm as she moved to go alittle too tightly, and it caused her to fall back onto the bed. His hands were immediately in her hair, his mouth covering her own, his lips soft but firm as he demanded her to open her lips to his, his tongue invading her mouth, finding hers, which betrayed her not by speaking out about how wrong this was right at the moment, but instead meeting his, deeping the kiss. it happened fast, one minute his hands were in her hair, the next minute they were stroking her breast through her nightgown as he leaned over top her and she was on her back on the bed allowing it to happen as she kissed him back just as thoroughly as he was kissing her. It wasn't until she hooked a leg around his waist and felt the full evidence of his desire through his still jean clad body that her senses returned to her with lightening speed and she shoved him off of her, or attempted too, but he didn't fight her, instead allowing her to sit up, where she buried her head in her hands in mortification  
"I'm such an idiot." she mumbled  
"you're not-"  
"that cannot happen again. I'm so sorry."  
"Lacey-" he grabbed at her again as she stood up, but at the stiffness of her body dropped his hand quickly "I know I should be sorry."  
"goodnight Norman." she replied, hurrying out of the room and practically running to the master bedroom, locking the door behind her. She really wasn't sure what she locked the door for. Was she scared he might try to follow her? Force himself on her? Give her an excuse for not being able to say no? She could only wish. Yes. Locking the door was the smart thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"You wanted to talk to me?"  
Norman looked up when Andy entered his trailer, grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge and tossing it to him as he sat down down on the couch, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. It was hotter than hell today, filming had been brutal, and Norman especially, felt like he was having a hard time concentrating and remembering what little lines he   
had that episode.   
"Nice job today." he complimented Andy, taking the seat across from him  
"Thanks." Andy chugged a good portion of his water and then met Normans eyes "So what's going on? You sounded serious earlier when you asked me to drop by."  
"What are your plans for the fourth?" he asked  
"You asking me on a date or something?"   
"No." Norman couldn't help but smile "just making conversation"  
"Well, since California Comic Con got pushed back a couple weeks, it looks like I'll be spending it here with you. Unless you have plans already."  
"No family?"  
"No, they're waiting to meet up at Comic Con. It's always a big deal, the kids like it. You okay Norman? You seem distracted." Andy asked, watching as Norman stood up from the couch and began to pace  
"I need to talk to someone, someone I can trust. But you have to swear to me that what we say stays between us."  
"And you chose me? I feel flattered." Andy joked  
"Andy, seriously, swear to me."  
"ok, ok man yes, of course, whatever you tell me stays between us." Andy replied, growing serious and sitting up straight on the couch "you know you can trust me."  
"I need your advice, but can you try not to be so brutally honest with your opinions? I'm already beating myself up enough as it is."  
"Norman, you're my buddy. You know that I'm here for you no matter what. What's going on?"  
Norman sighed and sat back down across from Andy "I think I have feelings for Lacey. Fuck I don't think it, I know it. I like her, a lot. And I know it's wrong and I know she's with Jeff, but I can't get her out of my head. I know, I'm a piece of shit, you can say it"  
Andy sat silently for a second, and just when Norman thought he couldn't take the silence anymore, finally spoke up quitely "Does she know about it?"  
"Yes. Sort of. She knows I have feelings for her, I don't think she knows to what extent."  
"Does she have feelings for you?"   
"I don't know. Maybe. I think so. We've kissed. Once. Ok, twice. Fuck this is so messed up." he rubbed his face tiredly "I know it's wrong. I'm trying to leave it alone."  
"Jeff doesn't know that you two kissed right?"  
"I'm still standing here aren't I?" Norman asked sarcastically  
"And that's all you've done, kiss?"   
"Yes."  
"You're being real with me?" Andy asked, staring at him intensely  
"Yes Andy fuck, that's all we've done. And we both admitted it was wrong and that it can't happen again."  
"Then why are you telling me all this?"  
"I don't know, because I need to tell someone. Because I feel guilty as hell. Because part of me wants it to happen again and I know what a peice of shit that makes me sound like."  
"You're not a piece of shit." Andy sighed "You like her. I like her too, she's a good person. But you've got to figure something out, because if Jeff finds out-"  
"I know." Norman interupted quitely, crossing over and leaning against the kitchen counter  
"I'm just saying, he's a good guy too, and your friend."  
"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Norman replied almost angerily  
"well what do you want me to tell you?" Andy asked, standing up "Am I suposed to tell you that this is all ok? I can't do that, because it's not. You of all people know what it's like to have someone cheat on you. To lie to you. All I'm saying is either find a way to get past this-"  
"how?" Norman interupted again, "please, tell me how."  
"I don't know. Stay away from her. Date someone else."  
"I've tried both of those things."   
"What about Lacey? If she truely wants to be with you, then she should end things with Jeff."  
"You act like that would make everything end in a happily ever after." Norman laughed bitterly   
"Alright then, brutal honesty time. " Andy squared his jaw and looked at Norman. "Stop trying to fuck your friends girlfriend. She's not available. She never will be when it comes to you, not if your friendship with Jeff means anything to you at all. So suck it up, pretend to be happy for them, and find someone to fuck out your frustrations on. Someone   
not connected to Lacey. Who knows, if you give her a chance, you might find out that you end up liking her. But whatever you do, stop this...unhealthy fantasy. It's a bad sitiuation all around."  
"You're right." Norman shrugged, feeling almost ashamed "I didn't want to hear it but you're right. It's not like Lacey and I could ever be in an open relationship, even if she'd want that. Thanks Andy. I needed to hear it."  
"I'm sorry. I know it's not what you wanted me to say. But I can't stand here and give my approval for anything else. I'm friends with all of you, I don't want to see any of you end up hurt."  
"I appreciate it." Norman forced a smile "Please don't think too badly of me."  
"No more than usual." Andy grinned, and they both looked up when a knock sounded on the door and Jeff stuck his head in a second later   
"there you two are, what are you doing?" he asked  
"Just talking about plans for the 4th of July." Andy lied quickly, surprising Norman  
"What are your plans?" Jeff asked  
"Whatever Normans are. He's stuck with me." Andy shrugged  
"I'll probably just get drunk and blow stuff up." Norman shrugged  
"sounds like fun. Party at your place then?" Jeff asked  
"Sure. Invite everyone." Norman agreed, gesturing towards the set.  
"Sounds like a plan. Now can the two of you kindly get your asses on set? Maybe we can get some scenes in today?" Jeff replied  
"Right behind you." Andy agreed  
Jeff nodded and closed the door, and when he was down the steps and out of ear shot Andy turned back to Norman  
"Party at your place, seriously?"  
"It was unexpected. I wasn't sure what to say." Norman shrugged  
"What about staying away from Lacey?"  
"I will. I'll find someone to invite. Someone to...occupy myself with."  
"Wow. You make it sound like such a chore." Andy mocked "Must suck to be single and available to a bunch of women."  
"are you done?" Norman asked, raising an eyebrow  
Andy laughed "yeah, come on, lets get back to it. I was only half serious. But you know it's true."  
"I guess." Norman agreed, following him out of the trailer with a sigh. Available to everyone except the one he wanted to be with. Story of his fucking life.  
*  
*  
"A party?" Lacey asked, slightly dismayed as she set a plate of food in front of Jeff and turned to fix her own plate "what happened to watching fireworks over the lake?"  
"We can still watch fireworks over the water, there's more than one firework display going on this weekend." he pointed out, thanking her when she handed him a bottle of water before sitting down across from him at the table "are you really that against going to Normans get together?"  
"No." she sighed "of course not, it's just that, I know how these get togethers go. A small party turns into a larger one and then before we know it everyone is drunk and I guess I just...kind of wanted a break from all that for a change." she trailed off  
"Then we won't go." he shrugged simply, turning his attention to the food in front of him  
"That's not fair to you. I know you look forward to down time with your friends. You work hard, you deserve to have fun."  
"I look forward to my downtime with you too, and I think we have plenty of fun together." he grinned at her causing her to blush   
"Maybe if you wanted, you could go for awhile and then we could meet up later." she suggested, as a compromise  
"maybe. it's not a big deal Lace, really." he assured her "I'll just tell Norman we're not coming, it'll be fine."  
"Don't you think he'll be curious as to why?"  
"I'll be honest with him. I'd rather spend my night banging you than fireworks." he joked  
She laughed but blushed "maybe please don't put it that way."  
*  
*

"You've got to stop by for a while, an hour or two. This party was half your idea, remember?" Norman informed Jeff the next day. The two of them had rode into town together to get supplies for the party, and Jeff informed him that he wouldn't be coming. Now he felt slightly guilty as Norman looked at him in disapointment  
"I know. It's just that Lacey was wanting to spend some alone time together and I had already kind of promised her we'd do some picnic thing and watch fireworks over the lake. Romantic shit you know, I'm sorry."  
"Ok." Norman shrugged, tossing bags into the back of his truck  
"That's it? No more guilt trip?" Jeff asked in surprise  
"No, I get it." he replied, "I mean, I'd rather be fucking Lacey too than drinking at a party..." he trailed off when he realized what he just said, and shrugged at Jeff "You know what I meant. Not fucking Lacey, just-"  
"I know what you mean." Jeff laughed "You do know, that you could be fucking anyone you wanted to this weekend, right?" he glanced around the parking lot "that group of women over there, anyone would love to go home with you." he added, nodding to some fans standing on the sidelines, trying to watch them without being overly obvious that they were watching them.  
Norman glanced up at them and they waved, which he obliged them with a wave back  
"I'm not really interested" he informed Jeff, returning to loading bags into the truck  
"what's going on with you lately?" Jeff asked, leaning against the truck and lighting a ciggarette   
"nothing, why?"  
"you don't seem interested in any woman lately." he shrugged  
"I'm busy. I don't need a woman to make me happy"  
"I know that...but she can make you...happier." Jeff grinned  
Norman sighed "you plan on helping me here or just standing there?" he asked, changing the subject and gesturing to he cart of groceries and other supplies   
"You're doing great."   
"You're a dick." Norman laughed, shaking his head and reaching for a case of beer  
"yeah but you like having me around, admit it."  
"I do, which is why I'm disapointed you aren't coming tonight. Everyone else is going to be there."  
"I'll talk to Lacey. Maybe we can stop by for a few minutes before we head out." he agreed  
"you need to ask your girlfriend for permission now?" Norman teased  
"I just want to keep my girlfriend happy. If she's happy, then I get to be happy. If you catch my drift."  
"all too clearly." he mumbled, earning a laugh from Jeff  
*  
*

The last thing Lacey had wanted was to go to Norman's party. But she didn't want to be the bitch either. When Jeff had come home earlier to find her packing things for their night together he'd asked her if she would be mad if they just stopped by Normans for a a few minutes, an hour tops. She gave in, because she knew he wanted to go, with the promise that they wouldn't stay more than an hour. Now she stood among a group of her friends, watching people drink and goof off with bottle rockets. It was still light out, the good fireworks, she was informed, wouldn't began until it got dark. She was hoping that she'd be laying on a blanket with Jeff by the water by that time, but when she glanced over at him, he was deep in conversation with several people, drink and smoke in hand, looking carefree and happy. She'd give him another half hour before becoming the buzz kill she felt like.  
"Lace?" someone was talking to her, and she snapped to attention, turning to smile at Lauren "you good?" she asked, "you looked lost in thought there for a minute."  
"I'm fine." she forced a smile "I'm actually going to go raid Normans medicine cabinet, I feel a headache coming on."  
"hollar if you need me." Lauren called after her  
"I will." she promised, waving as she made her way inside the house, welcoming the cool air conditioning as she entered. She was glad she was wearing shorts, it was hotter than hell outside. She could feel her tank top sticking to her sweaty skin as she made her way down the hall and into the master bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, hoping   
to be rewarded with some type of pain killers. Bingo. She grabbed the bottle of Aleve and shook out a couple, using her hand to cup water to swallow them down with. When she was done she straightened up and looked in the mirror, about jumping out of her skin when she saw Norman standing behind her  
"Son of a bitch you almost gave me a heart attack." she gasped, placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart  
"sorry. I came in for some matches, heard water running." he mumbled, studying her "you ok?"  
"yeah, just a slight headache." she shrugged "I helped myself to some Aleve, I hope you don't mind."  
"you're welcome to anything I can offer you." he shrugged   
"Thanks." she tried not to take that as more than a simple statement "what are you doing with the matches?" she asked, changing the subject  
"oh, we're about to blow some shit up." he said in excitement "someone brought some cherry bombs, you gonna come watch?"  
"Sure. Just let me tie my hair up and I'll be out in a minute." she promised, pulling the hair tie off from around her wrist, reaching up to gather her hair into a ponytail. As she did so, her tank top rose up, exposing her stomach  
"How long have you had that?" Norman asked  
"what?" She replied in slight confusion, flinching alittle when Norman reached out to touch the navel ring peircing her belly button. She pulled her shirt down self consciously  
"It's cute." he mumbled, his fingers tangling in hers  
"It's tacky. I don't know why I don't get rid of it." she replied softly, studying his hand  
"Is it your only piercing?" he asked quitely  
"My ears are pieced." she shrugged  
"that's not what I meant." he replied, meeting her eyes with his own  
"no." she admitted, swallowing hard  
He reached with his free hand, shutting the bathroom door, locking them in together "show me." he instructed  
Something in her broke then, and without hesitation, she slowly slid the straps of her tank top off her shoulders, letting it fall to her waist, exposing her lace bra. Through it he could make out the studded bars through her nipples, but he wanted to see more, and his hands were on her then, pulling the flimsy material down, exposing her breasts  
"fucking sexy as hell." he mumbled, staring at them.  
She took his hand and moved it over her breast, so that he was covering it with his palm. It was all he needed to push her up against the sink and cover her lips with his, kissing her hard, urgently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped up on the counter, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back in the same fashion. His mouth moved   
from her lips to her neck and down to her collar, before finally replacing his hand on her breast, taking her pierced nipple in his mouth. She let out a soft moan and arched closer to him  
"Norman..." she sighed, tangling her hands in his hair  
"please don't ask me to stop." he whispered, tracing his fingers over her rib cage as he mouth returned to hers  
"I wasn't. I was going to say..." she blushed alittle  
"what?" he asked, kissing her lightly "Lacey, what?"  
"Just that that wasn't the only place I was pierced."   
An evil gleam filled his eyes and he yanked her closer to him, stepping between her legs, which she wrapped around his waist so that they were closer together, feeling frusterated that there was so many layers of clothes between them. He read her mind, stepping back and kicking his shoes off, pulling at his belt   
"get your shorts off." he instructed, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.  
"get your pants off." she retorted, standing up and sliding her shorts off, stepping out of them in time to see that he was still studying her intently. "Norman?" she hooked her hands in her panties but hesitated to pull them down "your clothes."  
"Right. Sorry. I was appreciating what I'm looking at." he informed her.  
She blushed and slid her panties down so she stood before him now, vulnerable. Finally he finished removing his own pants, and moved back to her, helping her to hop back up on the countertop so he could step between her legs, before kissing her again. This time there was no denying the want between them, and she reached down, stroking him in her   
hands, feeling her body respond to the idea of having him inside her  
"I have to check out this piecing first." he mumbled, pulling away and leaning down. She jumped involuntarily when she felt his tongue in her, and she arched into him, closing her eyes and tangling her fingers in his hair, hearing her own excited gasps for breaths as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Finally she felt him shift and stand up, pulling her hips closer to the edge of the counter, and she met his mouth in a hot kiss as he entered her. He didn't go slow, he was large and thrust into her urgently, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure, before she was wrapping her legs around his waist and moving with him hurriedly, begging for release. She should have been embarrassed about the way she was acting, about how little time it took him to bring her to such an intense orgasm, but she couldn't pretend otherwise if she tried. He laughed with her as she rode out the sweet bliss, and then he was thrusting harder and faster, anxious to meet his own release. When he finally did he came so hard and violently that he was afraid someone outside might of been able to hear them, but at that moment, he didn't care. He kissed her gently as he untangled himself from her  
"Fuck Norman." Lacey sighed  
"I know." he laughed again, and this time she joined in with him  
*  
*  
"there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Jeff greeted Lacey when she stepped outside "I ran into Lauren a few minutes ago and she informed me you had a headache. you ok?"  
"I did, but I found some medicine in Normans bathroom and took it, and decided to stay in awhile, I think I was just over heated and needed to cool off a bit."  
"you sure? you want to go?"  
"Norman said you guys were going to blow some shit up." she shrugged, gesturing to the group of men that were gathering around a bucket in the backyard  
"yeah, but I promised you we'd leave and we've been here a good two hours at least, so if you want we can get out of here."  
"It's ok Jeff, if you want to stay, we'll stay. We can do the picnic tomorrow."  
"you're sure?" he cupped her face and studied her intently, and for a minute she wondered if he could see inside her soul, see what she'd just done. And wonder why she didn't feel like shit about it. Because she should. And she would, eventually. But tonight, she just wanted to enjoy herself.  
She gave him a light kiss "go, blow shit up. I'm going to go mingle." she assured him, heading off to the group of women standing by watching. She looked over to see Norman smiling at her, and she smiled back. She was definitely going to hell.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed. She kept waiting for the guilt to kick in, but it hadn't yet and maybe it was a because a part of her was still in denial that she'd done anything wrong, or worse yet, maybe she just didn't feel bad about what she had done. That almost made her feel worse than the idea of cheating, should't she be feeling bad about it? Shouldn't some part of   
her be wanting to beg Jeff for his forgiveness? Maybe she just was hoping he'd never find out and it wouldn't come to that, about as much as she tried to convince herself that what happened with Norman was a one time thing and wouldn't happen again. But here she was, on a rainy Wednesday afternoon, laying curled up in his arms on his bed after   
another round of hot, drawn out, incredible sex. Thunder boomed outside the window, and the sound of the rain hammering down on the roof made her feel peaceful and lazy. She turned onto her back, and Norman shifted positions so that he was resting on one arm, his other one falling lazily over her stomach  
"I should go." she informed him softly  
"you should stay. it's pouring outside." he pointed out, gesturing towards the window with his head  
"I won't melt."  
"I might of argued with you about that in the past, but now that I know you're not so sweet and innocent I have to agree." he grinned playfully "you've got an onery side."  
"you bring it out in me." she countered  
"I'll proudly take the blame."   
She smiled, but then grew serious "I'd like to lay here all day if I could-"  
"you can." he interupted  
"Except Jeff and I are meeting you and a few other people for dinner tonight, remember? Who all is coming?"  
"I'm not really sure. I was just told to be there." he shrugged  
"Do you think it will be awkward?"  
"only if we let it be." he was absently running his fingers in circles on her stomach, but stopped suddenly "you know I want to be with you Lace. I'm not going to push you for more. I know we're in impossible circumstances here, and I'll do my best to pretend like I don't want you, but just know that I always will."  
"Thank you." she smiled at him and reached up, kissing him softly "I need to go." she added, breaking away from him, and he held onto her hand as she stood up, so she squeezed it "I'll see you tonight?"  
"See you tonight." he nodded  
*  
*

"You look beautiful." Jeff complimented her, coming up behind her as she stood in the mirror, applying some last minute eyeliner   
"thank you." she smiled at him, then reached up to scrunch the curls in her hair "this rain is doing nothing for my hair though, unfortunately."  
"I like the untamed look" he assured her, kissing her on her bare shoulder as he slid on his tie, meeting her eyes in the mirror "it reminds me of the wild side you keep hidden so well."  
She blushed and turned so she was in his arms, and reached up to finish tying his tie for him "I'll take the compliment then. you look ruggedly handsome yourself tonight."  
"I know you're not crazy about the beard. It's going to have to stay for awhile though unfortunately." he replied. His character needed a few weeks worth of facial hair, and he was right, it wasn't her favorite look, but it didn't hinder his good looks either   
"It's the beard burn that bothers sometimes." she whispered seductively, pulling on his tie  
He grinned "sorry, next time my face is between your thighs you'll have to remind me to be more careful."  
"That's the last thing I'm thinking when your face is between my thighs." she sighed, resting her head against his chest.   
He laughed alittle and hugged her close "that makes two of us baby."  
"We'd better go, we don't have time to continue where this conversation is leading." she pointed out  
"no, I supose we don't." he agreed with a sigh "maybe we can pick it up later?"  
"definately." she smiled.  
Ok, so maybe she was a horrible person. Maybe she was an A-1 slut. But God she didn't want to let this man go, anymore than she wanted to take back what she shared with Norman. She knew, deep down, that none of this was going to end well. That at some point, it was all going to blow up in her face. That it was so fucking wrong. But she   
didn't want it to stop.   
*  
*

When they entered the restaurant, they were directed to a back room that to Laceys surprise, was already filled with a few dozen people. She thought they were having a small dinner, instead it looked like part of an old cast reunion. Several people who used to play on the show, including some that still did, filled the room. She spotted Andy talking to   
Sarah, who used to play his on screen wife, chatting a few feet away. In a corner, Michael, Tom and Alanna were talking. She caught Alanna's eye and waved, before turning back to Jeff  
"I thought this was a casual dinner?" she asked softly  
"I thought so too." he shrugged, nodding in greeting to a few people as he led her by the small of the back into the room. She was glad she'd chosen the dress she had, it was casual, yet elegant enough to blend in with the other women in the room, for which she was grateful, since much of the time she felt like she didn't belong with this group of   
people. That was her own insecurities though, none of them had ever treated her like she didn't belong, and in all honesty, she liked pretty much everyone. So what are you doing trying to fuck up a happy existence? A voice in her head asked, and she pushed the unwanted thought to the back of her head, forcing a smile on her face as Andy excused   
himself from Sarah and came over to greet them  
"Hey Jeff, Lacey." he smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek "you look beautiful."  
"thank you." she greeted him back  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked curiously "I thought this was a small dinner party."  
"Me too, it turns out that some of the old cast are in town for some fund raiser, so it's kind of turned into an impromptu reunion of sorts." Andy informed them "It's good to see everyone again though, have you seen Norman?"   
"No why?"  
"I just wanted to give him a heads up." Andy shrugged  
"about what?" Jeff asked  
"Not what, who." he replied.  
Lacey and Jeff both followed his gaze across the room to a dark haired woman in a black dress that was laughing with a few fellow cast members.   
"Fuck." Jeff sighed  
"what is it?" Lacey asked in confusion  
"Her name is Natalie. She played a small role a few seasons ago. She and Norman kind of had a thing." Jeff informed her  
"Kind of?" Andy raised an eyebrow   
"Fine, they humped like bunnies for weeks" Jeff sighed "but she left town after her part was through"  
"and after she was through doing a number on Normans head." Andy added   
"Why the fuck is she even here?" Jeff asked  
"The fundraising event draws mostly from past characters, who don't have conflicts with the show. Technically, she is a past character."   
"She's a piece of shit is what she is, I should-"  
"Easy." Lacey put a hand on his arm to calm him "speaking of Norman, he just walked in the room." She spotted him over Jeffs shoulder, and averted her eyes, feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the mist of this new conversation and learning of this new information.   
"I'll head him off." Andy nodded, walking towards him purposefully  
"So what did she do to him?" Lacey asked curiously, watching Andy approach Norman  
"Broke his heart basically. Lied to him, cheated on him, made him lose his faith in women for the most part. He went through a pretty bad period after she was gone. None of us are particularily glad to see her I'm sure. Everyone knows what a piece of shit she is."  
"What about him?" Lacey asked "Will he be glad to see her?"  
"considering he's probably still half crazy in love with her, I'm kind of on the fence about what his reaction will be." Jeff shrugged  
"How is it that I haven't heard about her before?"  
"Because we don't talk about Natalie. She's a sore subject-with everyone." he replied "come on, let's go be social."  
"but shouldn't you?" She gestured to Norman and Andy, who were huddled together in a corner  
"no, Andy's got it. I'm afraid I'll only get him fired up. I'm not as subtle as Andy."  
"gee, I never noticed that before." she teased, earning a grin from him. But as they moved to mingle casually with people Lacey couldn't help but be drawn to Norman, watching the expression on his face as Andy must of informed him of what was going on. She saw the mixed emotion cross his face, then saw him look over Andy's shoulder and scan the room, his eyes stopping briefly on her before moving on. She followed his gaze as it landed on Natalie, and saw the change in his posture. It had gone from easy going to tense in a matter of seconds.   
"Hey girl." Alanna appeared at her side, and she turned to smile at her friend, giving her a quick hug  
"you look so pretty." Lacey greeted her  
"thank you, so do you." she complimented back "I'm glad you're here. Jeff, I'm stealing your girlfriend."  
"It seems to be a pattern with you." he joked, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "good to see you Alanna. I'll catch up with you two soon."  
Alanna hooked her arm in Lacys as they walked across the room towards the bar  
"Thanks for the heads up that this wasn't just a casual dinner." Lacy chided  
"I didn't know." Alanna shrugged "which again, is why I'm glad your here. I never worked with a lot of these people so I feel alittle bit like an outsider."  
"So find the other outsider, is that it?" Lacey half joked  
"You know me too well." she laughed, taking a drink from the bar and handing one to Lacey   
"so the Natalie chick that Jeff and Andy are so unhappy to see, was she before your time?"  
"No, I know her. I just pretend I don't. I didn't really have to work with her so luckily it's not hard." she shrugged "unfortunately, I'm also nosey, let's get closer." she moved with Lacey to a table a few feet away from the woman, who was busy in conversation with someone else Lacey didn't really know. She could over hear bits and pieces of their conversation  
"mostly just doing some modeling jobs over seas. I shot some scenes for a new crime drama, I'm hoping it takes off."  
"I hope you take off, you bitch." Alanna mumbled, taking a drink from her glass  
"Alanna!" Lacey exclaimed with a surprised laugh  
"sorry. Some people just rub me the wrong way you know?"  
"I understand." Lacey agreed  
"It's just that, how can you pretend to care so much about someone and do them so dirty? That's what pisses me off so much. She knew she was breaking his heart, and she didn't care."  
"Sometimes things just happen." Lacey shrugged "You don't chose for them too-"  
"bullshit. we have a conscious choice in everything we do. I'm not fucking perfect by any means, but I like to think I'm a decent person. At least I'm not a cheating bitch."  
"wow, tell me how you really feel."  
"again, sorry. Distract me will you? tell me what's been going on in your life."  
Well, I'm a cheating bitch. That voice in Laceys head roared to life again, and she pushed it away, pasting a smile to her face "Nothing much really. Just tutoring a few days a week,other than that, taking advantage of my down time during the summer."  
"Oh geez, here comes Norman." Alanna mumbled, rubbing her face, trying to pretend she wasn't actually watching  
Lacey turned her head to see Norman approach Natalie, who, upon spotting him, gasped in what appeared to be utter delight, before throwing herself into his arms  
"Norman!" she exclaimed loudly "I've missed you so much!"  
The greeting caught him off guard, it was obvious to anyone who was watching, and pretty much everyone was watching. His body tensed, then he half hugged her back awkwardly, pulling away and mumbling something to her under his breath. Lacey saw Natalies expression change and she leaned in, saying something back  
"I can't hear them, I'm so fucking deaf." Alanna complained "What are they saying? Where are they going?" she demanded almost incrediously as they watched them walk towards the exit doors together  
"maybe they just wanted some privacy. It's no secret that everyone was watching." Lacey replied somewhat miserablely  
"She doesn't deserve privacy. She deserves public humiliation. I can't believe she even showed her face. What the hell could he possibly even want to talk to her about?"  
"You're very passionate about this."  
"I'm passionate about all my friends." Alanna corrected "Let someone screw you over and see if i don't rip them a new one."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lacey forced a laugh  
Alanna waved a hand at her dismissively "I forgot, you're with Jeff. You have nothing to worry about."  
"you're a lot more confident about my relationship than I am."  
"please Lace. Jeff would do anything for you. I amost pity him."  
"what do you mean?"  
"because of what we talked about before. At the fourth of July party."  
"Alanna, there's nothing-"  
"I don't want to know if there is." she turned to Lacey "I'm not a hypocrite, but I love Norman. I want him to be happy. And if you can give him that, even temporarily, I'll stay out of it."  
*  
*

"Hey you." Lacey was at the bar, retrieving another drink, her third for the evening, when Norman approached her from behind. She forced a small smile to her face and turned to face him  
"Hey Norman" she greeted him back, giving him half a hug as he kissed her cheek. He'd disappeared with Natalie for over fourty five minutes, not that she was counting, and when he returned he was alone. She was dying to ask him what had happened, but it wasn't really any of her business, was it?  
"You look pretty tonight."   
"Thank you. I wish I would have known all of this was going on though." she replied, gesturing to the crowd of people around them  
"You and me both." he sighed, turning to order a drink from the bartender  
"You ok?" she asked, studying him "everything good?"  
"I'm fucking great." he replied  
"Where did Natalie go?" she asked, unable to help herself  
He looked at her with narrowed eyes and downed the shot the bartender handed him before picking up his mixed drink "hopefully far the fuck away."   
"Why didn't you ever tell me-"  
"because she's not important." he interupted  
"Yeah, I can see that." Lacey replied sarcastically  
He looked at her and sighed, taking her by the arm and leading off to the side, away from earshot of other people "look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an ass. Natalie just has a way of bringing out the worst in me."  
"It's fine, it's none of my business anyway." she replied, her voice sounding cold to her own ears  
He caught her tone and sighed "Please don't. The last thing I want is for you to be mad at me or for us to fight. Not when we just-" he trailed off "I kind of need you here, Lace."  
She swallowed hard, her heart hurting for the hurt she knew he was feeling, and she realized that it didn't matter that someone might see her showing him affection, They were friends, after all, and friends cared about each other. She hugged him, pulling him tight against her body, sighing when she felt his arms wrap around her and hug her back "I'm   
not mad. I was slightly jealous maybe, but not mad"  
"I could use some air, want to step outside with me?"  
She looked over and saw Jeff deep in conversation with a group of people "sure." she nodded, letting him take her arm and lead her out to the back patio. There was only one other man out there, who was finishing a cigarette and nodded at them in greeting before stubbing it out and heading back in, leaving them on the balcony alone  
"You have nothing to be jealous about, by the way." he informed her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it  
"It didn't look that way." she shrugged  
"looks can be decieving." he replied, but then sighed when he met her eyes "yes, I cared about Natalie. A lot. She lied to me though, about everything throughout our quick relationship. I was stupid and didn't realize or want to admit she was using me, and a few other men, though, just to work her way up the chain. She wanted notority, not me, not really. And I felt stupid when it was over. It left me bitter and leary of women for a long time. But I don't want to be that person again, and I refuse to allow people like her to have that much power over me ever again. That's what I was doing with her tonight. Politely kicking her out of the party."  
"Being polite takes almost an hour?" she asked, not quite convinced  
"It only took about ten minutes." he replied "I left. But I came back because I couldn't stand the thought that anyone, especially you, thought that I might have left with her."  
"You know, we're like...the biggest fucking hypocrites." she couldn't help but laugh bitterly  
"we're not."  
"Yes we are. How is what we're doing any different than what she did to you?"  
He narrowed his eyes "It's alot different."  
"why? Because you're not the one being hurt this time?" she asked quitely, glancing back into the party "Jeff would be so hurt if he found out about us."  
"He won't find out." Norman assured her, moving quickly to her side "Trust me, the only one who is risking being hurt by what we're doing is me. I know it's not going to end in happily ever after for us Lace, but don't let it end right now."  
"I think Alanna knows about us." she replied, blinking back tears  
"how?"  
"I dont' know, she just indicated to me that she does. She's all team Norman, don't worry."  
"team Norman?" he repeated in confusion  
Lacey half laughed and wiped her eyes "God don't get her fucking started. She wants you happy. She's got this demented illusion I can help with that."  
"You are helping with that." he assured her  
"then why do I feel so bad?" she asked softly  
"you shouldn't." he replied "Lacey don't."  
"I'm no better than Natalie."  
"don't you ever fucking compare yourself to her again. She's a piece of shit"  
"But Norman, how can she be a piece of shit but not me when I'm-"  
"There they are. I told you I thought I saw them step outside." Andy's voice interupted, and they both turned to see him step onto the balcony, followed by Jeff  
"Just came out for a smoke." Norman informed them, holding up his half burned cigarette  
"you doing ok?" Jeff asked, lighting one himself  
"Better now, your girlfriend has talked me down some."  
"She's got a calming effect on people." Jeff smiled, grasping her hand in his own  
"are you drunk?" she asked with a slight frown  
"I think he may be alittle bit." Andy informed her  
"I hate to tell you this Andy, but I think you might be too." she replied  
"I think you're right." he agreed, finishing his drink.  
*  
*

Lacey couldn't sleep. Maybe she was too hot. She was wrapped in Jeffs arms, the heat from his bare chest seeking into her own skin. But that was normally a comfort, so she doubted that was the problem. They'd left the party hours ago, and long after Jeff had fallen asleep she still lay there, wide eyed and wide awake. Maybe the guilt was finally getting to her. She kept replaying everything from the party over and over in her mind. What she'd learned about Norman and Natalie, comparing it to what was happening now. Maybe the situation wasn't the same, but the end result was, and she couldn't deny the fact that what she was doing was just as bad. Jeff was a good man, he didn't deserve this. He had been through enough with his divorce, he deseved a woman who loved and cherished him. The thing was, Lacey sighed to herself, she did love and cherish Jeff, but...she also loved Norman too. She would quit denying that fact now, she loved two men, and more than likely would end up losing both.   
"you're still awake?" Jeff mumbled suddenly, his voice filled with sleep  
She turned her head in surprise to meet his sleepy gaze "how did you know?"  
"It's like I can hear the wheels turning. Plus you're tense as hell." he rubbed her arm "you want to talk about it?"  
"Not really" she shrugged  
"You need to fuck it out?" he asked playfully  
"I hate that expression."  
"Is that a yes or a no?" he mumbled  
"ok."  
"seriously?" he asked  
She laughed "look who is awake now." She kissed his chest "unless you're too tired."  
He groaned and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, where she could feel he was already aroused "does it feel like I'm too tired?"  
"Are you ever?" she asked  
"I gotta be honest with you, you wore me out slightly earlier."   
"poor guy. Well lucky for you I don't need all the bells and whistles right now." she teased as she straddled him "just this."  
He groaned again as he entered her, and his hands moved from her hips to her breast, cupping them tightly as they moved together, before finally back down to her hips, holding her firmly as he thrust hard and deep inside of her. Lacey closed her eyes, letting the pleasure over ride her guilty conscious. There was truth to Jeff's therapy, and she wasn't   
ashamed at that moment to take advantage of it. She cried out in sweet surrender when her orgasm finally hit, and vaguely heard Jeff moaning as he followed, before she collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard, feeling his own heart racing, finally returning to normal after a few minutes  
"thank you." she mumbled happily, moving to his side, resting her head against his chest  
He laughed, stroking her arm "I think that's my line." he kissed her head "I love you. now go to sleep."  
She jerked back in surprise "What did you just say?"  
"did it freak you out that much?" he asked, looking almost vulnerable  
"No I just..." she swallowed hard "we've never, you've never..."she trailed off  
"I know. But I do, and I wanted you to know."  
"I love you too." she whispered, realizing at that moment how much she meant it  
"you don't have to say it back."  
"I know that asshole. I fucking meant it." she replied, taking a line from his book  
He laughed again "the added curse words make it much more believable."  
"it's your own fault. I was trying to be sweet"  
"I know, I'm an asshole."  
"yes, you are."  
He pulled her close, kissing her lightly "but you fucking love me anyway."  
"Yes" she smiled softly "I fucking love you anyway."  
*  
*

 

"I feel hung over. Do I look hungover?" Andy moaned to Norman the next morning as they gathered in the common room with other members from the cast before they began their day.   
Norman smiled and put a cup of coffee in front of his friend before taking a drink of his own "Why did you drink so much last night? I can't recall you drinking like that in a long time."  
"I was trying to keep up with you." Andy replied  
"Amatuer."  
"obviously."   
"Did you eat something? You probably need food."  
"no...I can't stand the thought of eatting anything right now."  
"you need to soak up some of the alcohol. here, have a bagel." Norman pushed it in front of Andys face, and he recoiled as if it were a snake   
"No thank you."  
"What's up sunshines?" Jeff greeted them, entering the room, looking bright eyed. He was whistling as he poured himself some coffee and sat down next to them at the table "what?" he asked, when he realized they were both staring at him  
"you're in way to good of a fucking mood for me." Andy sighed  
"hangover?" Jeff asked knowingly  
"Something like that." he replied, rubbing his face tiredly  
"I told him he can't keep up with me. He was trying to match me drink for drink last night." Norman informed Jeff  
"that was your first mistake." Jeff agreed sympathically "whose bagel?"  
"yours." Andy groaned, pushing it toward him  
"thanks." he picked it up and took a big bite, then realized he was still being stared at "what?"  
"You are in an awfully good mood this morning. What gives?" Norman asked, staring at him  
"Lacey." Andy joked, wincing when he laughed at himself  
Norman shook his head "that was a bad one, even for you."  
"Can't a guy just be happy?" Jeff asked, then shrugged when they continued to stare at him "fine." he felt his face grow red "I told Lacey I loved her last night. And she said it back. And it just makes me feel happy. No big deal." he went back to eating his bagel  
"This is the first time you've said it?" Andy asked "how long have you been together now?"  
"about nine months. I know I should have said it sooner. I wanted to. but last night just felt right."  
"No, congratulations man. It's a big deal. I know you had a hard time after the divorce. I'm happy for you." Andy interupted, his spirits suddenly seeming brighter. As if the idea of love helped cure his hangover.  
"I'm happy for you too." Norman replied quitely  
"thanks guys. I'm happy too." Jeff smiled, standing up "anyone want more coffee?"  
"I'm good thanks." Norman held up his half full cup and Andy shook his head  
"well good for him." he said, watching Jeff move happily about the room, talking with some other cast members "It's good to see him happy."  
"yep." Norman mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee  
"oh hell man, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"  
"it's ok Andy." Norman interupted "what I said before, you were right. I shouldn't of been trying to make a play for my friends girlfriend. It's all good, I'm happy for him too."  
"you'll meet someone Norman. Someone who makes you happy like that too."  
"I really don't want to have that pep talk." he laughed lightly "come on, don't we have a show to film?" he added, standing up  
"Can I pretend I'm a zombie today?" Andy asked with a sigh, this time causing Norman to laugh at his bad joke  
*  
*

If she thought her love confession for Jeff solved anything, she was just fooling herself. As if saying the words out loud would somehow make her feelings for Norman go away. And now that he was standing here, on her front porch, it was clear that they were very much still there. She swallowed hard, willing herself to keep her composure. She needed to end this. It was the right thing to do. She just wasn't sure she could.   
"What are you doing here?"? she greeted him, opening the screen door and stepping outside. He was dressed in his character clothes, grease and fake blood covering his arms.  
"taking a break." he gestured to his motorcycle "Took a ride to clear my head. It led me here."  
"I'm not sure I'm the place to come to clear your head." she joked, sitting down on the porch swing. She was barefoot in a sundress. Norman tried not to let the sight of her long legs distract him from his reason for coming  
"I'm beginning to realize that." he replied, leaning against the porch rail  
She looked at him in surprise "why does that feel slightly like an insult?"  
"I dont know, maybe it was suposed to." he shrugged, meeting her green eyes with his blue "Jeff told me that he told you he loved you last night."  
"oh." she whispered, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she began to understand the reason for his visit.  
"you love him?" Norman asked quitely  
"I do." she replied  
"Alright. That's all I needed to know." he moved quickly, taking the steps two at a time back down towards his motorcycle  
"Norman wait!" she exclaimed, shooting up off the swing and going after him "that all you have to say? You're just going to leave now?"  
He stopped "I got the answer I came for."  
"you act...suprised." she stated, which caused him to turn around and face her "you knew I had a boyfriend. A serious one. So yes, when he finally tells me he loves me, I'm going to say it back."  
"I know." he sighed "I guess the reality of this whole situation didn't really hit me until I heard you say it."  
"It doesn't change how I feel about you." she said softly, hanging her head in shame "What we've done, what we said, I meant it all."  
"It doesnt' change my feelings either. but maybe It changes the way I feel about acting on those feelings. Seeing Jeff today, seeing him so fucking happy, you're right. What we're doing is no better than what Natalie did. Maybe even worse, because he's my friend. And I'm a fucking piece of shit."  
She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they kept falling. She was sure she looked a mess with mascara running down her cheeks "I don't want to lose you."  
"we never had each other Lace. Not really anyway."  
She cleared her throat "We're still friends though, right? We'll still talk, hang out?"  
"Honestly probably not so much." he replied "It's probably better that I keep my distance. " he said it so calmly, almost coldly, that she felt like her heart was breaking.  
"Well I'm glad to see that it's such an easy decision for you." she replied, swallowing hard and backing away   
He turned on her then, grabbing her by the upper arm, his fingers digging into her skin, but she didn't try to pull away, and he didn't ease his grip   
"You think this is fucking easy for me?" he demanded, God he wanted to shake her. "I'm trying to do the right thing here, before everything turns to shit."  
"It already has. It turned to shit the minute you and I shared our first kiss. But you're right. You should go. Stay away from me." she yanked her arm away and turned to run up the stairs. She felt him right on her heels and before she could get the door open, he was pushing it back closed behind her, his body blocking her escape  
"Lacey."   
She sighed dejectedly and turned in his arms, looking up at him through blurry eyes. He reached down, brushing away a tear, before lifting her face to his and planting a kiss on her lips. Before he could pull away she reached behind his head and kept him there, kissing him back with all the desperation and pent up emotion she was feeling at the moment. He kissed her back just as throughly, before pulling away and walking back down the stairs. She watched in silence as he climbed on his motorcycle, lost for words, not really knowing what to say "see you around?" she finally called lamely  
He stopped in the middle of putting on his helmet, and nodded "see you around." he replied  
*


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, this room is...incredible." Lacey sighed, crossing over to the wide windows of the penthouse that looked out over San Diego. "I feel like I can see everything from up here." she turned to see Jeff setting a bag of luggage down in the living area of the suite "what?" she asked, when she caught his smile  
He shook his head and his smile grew larger as he crossed over to her "Nothing. It still just amazes me the things you find such joy and fasination with that everyone else I know just takes for granted."  
"Sorry I'm not a world traveler." she shrugged, turning back to stare at the night sky, the beautiful blinking of lights from the city below  
"It wasn't meant as an insult. It's actually very cute." he assured her, hugging her around the waist from behind and looking out with her "and I agree, it's an incredible view."  
"Thank you for bringing me."  
"you thought I'd leave you behind?"  
She sighed "I know it's a busy few days for you with Comic con and radio interviews and appearances."  
"It's going to be nuts. But I like the idea of knowing you're right here with me. I feel bad that I'll be gone mostly though. I wish you could have brought someone with you so you wouldn't have to be alone."  
"Are you kidding me? Between the convention and checking out the city I'll find ways to keep myself busy. I don't mind being alone. I read that this room has a hottub. I may have to take advantage while I'm here."  
"that's not fair. how am I suposed to work thinking of you back at the room in a hottub?"  
"you're not working right now are you?" she asked softly, turning in his arms  
"No, I'm not." he agreed with a small smile, reaching to tangle his hands in her hair and kiss her  
She had a fistful of his shirt and was kissing him back passionately when a knock on their door interupted what was promised to be a hot make out session followed by intense sex. Jeff groaned in frustration and rested his forehead on hers  
"Maybe they'll go away." he mumbled  
She laughed "go, see who it is and get rid of them."  
"you go, I'm alittle..." he gestured to his crotch, where evidence of his desire was visual, and hurried off towards the bathroom. She sighed and straighted her hair in the mirror by the door as she opened it, bringing a smile to her face when she saw Andy, Norman and their friend Sean,who was also in town for the convention, standing there.  
"Hey." she greeted, opening the door to let them in  
"Hey Lace. We came to kidnap Jeff. a bunch of us guys are getting together to do some drinking before all the festivities start tomorrow." Andy informed her  
"I thought your wife was meeting up with you?" She asked him  
"She won't be in until tomorrow." he shrugged "so I get to be a bachelor for a night."  
"like you would do anything bachelorish. Can't even get you to go a strip club." Sean scoffed, walking past him "Hi Lacey, good to see you again. It's been too long."  
"It has." she agreed, hugging him lightly before pulling away "Jeff is in the bathroom"  
"we weren't interupting anything were we?" Norman asked  
"No." she replied, meeting his cool blue eyes, which were clouded and unreadable. he'd been that way towards her the last two weeks. Barely looking at her, only speaking mostly when directly spoken too. There was such a coldness towards her from him that it made her feel sad. She didn't know why she was suprised, she foolishly assumed that the   
two of them would be able to keep things civil. Well technically they were being civil. Civil to the point of irritating.   
"help yourselves to anything in the fridge there, I'll tell him you're here." she added, hurrying down the hall  
"Andy and Norman and Sean are here." she told Jeff, sticking her head in the bathroom "they said they've come to 

kidnap you for a night of fun festivities before everything starts tomorrow."  
"Tell them I already have a night of fun planned." he replied with a sigh, then smiled at her "I'll be out in a second. Sorry Lace. It's kind of tradition."  
"It's fine." she replied, "what do you always say? You'll just have to make it up to me."  
"absoultely." he agreed, pulling her to him and kissing her again "ok, don't get me all excited again, I'm just starting to return to normal."  
"all I did was kiss you.." she pointed out  
"sometimes that's all it takes." he shrugged  
"go." she laughed, shoving at him "be with your friends."  
"come be social for a few minutes." he instructed  
"I'll be there in a second." she agreed.   
"ok." he disappeared from the bathroom and a few seconds later heard him laughing and talking with the guys. She sighed. She didn't really want to be social. She didn't know what she wanted. Just for things to not feel so fucked up. To be easy again.   
She reapplied her lipstick and straightened her clothes before making her way back into the living area, stopping where the kitchen and living room became one. Sean and Andy had claimed the chairs, so the only place to sit ironically, was on the small sofa in between Jeff and Norman.  
"Hey Lace." Jeff greeted her when he spotted her "come have a seat for a minute, I got you a beer." He gestured to the bottle sitting on the coffee table  
She forced a smile to her face, felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as she crossed over, taking a seat between the two of them, trying not to jostle into Norman as she did so. It was hot suddenly, she felt like her face was flushed. Maybe she was just imagining the heat that seemed to be radiating off his body.  
"Hi." she greeted him softly  
"Hey Lacey." he nodded, looking about as comfortable as she felt at the moment  
"So what do you boys have planned for tonight?" she asked, turning her attention back to the whole group "besides stealing Jeff?"  
"We're just going to hang out, do some drinking and catching up." Sean informed her, glancing at his watch "but Jon and Mike won't be in town for another hour probably."  
"And Gregs flight was delayed, so I'm not sure what time he'll be in." Jeff added, leaning back onto the couch, jostling Lacey futher into Norman. Was this couch extremly small or was it just her?  
"What do you guys do when you hang out?" she asked curiously "Just drink, tell jokes, are thier strippers involved?"  
"Are you offering?" Sean asked with a flirtatious smile, causing the others to laugh   
"trust me, no one wants to see that." she replied with a blush  
"I don't know about that, I can see this night getting interesting pretty fast." he joked  
"Sean, behave yourself." Norman replied, shaking his head  
"that's not possible buddy." Sean shrugged "Lacey knows I'm only fucking with her, right Lace?"  
"yes. besides you have to tip your stripper and you guys couldn't afford me anyway." she retorted, smiling as she took a drink of her beer, glad to hear all of them, including Norman, laugh in response  
"That's more of a private show anyway." Jeff added playfully, squeezing her knee.   
She jumped in surprise, and her beer fell out of her hand, landing on the couch, tipping over, soaking her buttcheek and a good portion of Normans leg  
"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as they both jumped up instinctivly and Norman grabbed for the bottle  
"here." Jeff had jumped up as well, and appeared at her side with a couple kitchen towels.   
"Thanks." she placed one on the couch to soak up the alcohol and then turned to Norman with the other, eyeing his soaked pants "look at your pants. I am so sorry."  
"It's ok." he assured her, taking the towel she handed him  
"Yeah, Norman usually ends up pissing himself by the end of the night so you just gave him a jump start on his trademark look." Sean tried to joke to make her feel better  
"Good one, I like that." Andy laughed, highfiving Sean  
"I feel like an asshole." Lacey mumbled, feeling her face flush as she concentrated on wiping the couch  
"It's fine, I'm just going to use the bathroom." Norman assured her, scooting past her down the hall  
"hey." Jeff grasped her arm lightly, sensing her mood "It's ok, it's just beer."  
"I know, I just...I feel bad" she sighed, straightening up "I better go change myself. I'm wet too."  
"don't even say it." Andy said quickly, placing a hand over Seans mouth  
She shook her head in slight amusement before making her way down the hall to the bedroom. The bathroom door opened as she passed it and she almost ran into Norman again  
"Sorry. Again. I feel like I'm doing a lot of apologizing tonight." She sighed  
"You are. Stop it." he replied   
"Your pants." she gestured to them wordlessly  
"their just pants. It's just beer." he replied "It's all good Lacey."  
"ok. Sorry"  
"I don't want to hear that word out of your mouth again for the rest of the weekend." he joked  
"I'll try." she agreed "I'm going to go change. My ass is soaked." she turned her body so they could both see the wet stain  
"I'm going to behave and go back in there." Norman mumbled, gesturing with his head back towards the living room  
"Could you let Jeff know I'm just going to take a bath?" she asked  
"yep" he replied stiffly, before turning and walking away from her  
She closed the bedroom door and shucked her soaked jeans, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a spaghetti tank top. It wasn't late, but she was exhausted. If she was going to be stuck inside anyway, she might as well be comfortable. She had just turned the water on in the bathroom and was piling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head when Jeff   
entered the bedroom  
"Hey" he greeted, and she could see the appreication in his eyes as he studied her body   
"Hi." she smiled   
"we're going to head out. Jon texted and they just got in, so..." his eyes were still on her "fuck, these guys have horrible timing."  
She laughed and crossed to him, kissing him lightly "go have fun"  
"I'm trying." he ran his hand down her side and lingered at her hip  
"Jeff." she laughed "go. behave yourself." she pushed him away playfully  
"fucking horrible timing." he repeated with a sigh, giving her a light kiss "I'll catch you later ok"  
"have fun!" she called after him, laughing when she saw the look of sarcasm he threw at her over his shoulder.  
*  
*  
A bath. Norman thought to himself with a sigh. She had to put that fucking image in his head. He'd gone back to his own room to change his pants, and it took everything in him not to ditch the guys and their little drinking party and walk right back to her hotel room. Now though, he sat with a fresh pair of jeans and a fresh drink in his lap, listening to   
everyone tell their bullshit tells. He laughed and tried to join in, but his heart wasn't really in it. It was great to catch up with friends, especially those he didn't get to see very often, but he couldn't quit thinking of Lacey in a soapy tub.   
And that asshole...he watched Jeff talking and laughing, oblivious to it all. But he couldn't call Jeff an asshole, he was, but not in the classic asshole sense. He was a great guy, and Norman had no business lusting after his girlfriend the way that he was. He'd been trying, these last few weeks, to put her behind him. He'd avoided being around her as   
much as possible without making it obvious that he was avoiding her. He tried to keep himself busy with projects, but it all kept coming back to her. Andy was right. He needed to find another woman. Someone to keep his mind busy. And all the other parts of his body.  
"Earth to Norman, you with us buddy?" Jon let out a whistle to get his attention and he looked up to realize he was being addressed  
"sorry." he sighed "what's up?"  
"you tell us buddy you looked in deep thought there."  
He stretched "jet lag I guess. The alcohol probably isn't helping. I'm exhausted."  
"are you crapping out on us already?" Sean asked "It's not even midnight yet."  
"yeah, I think I'm going to head back up." Norman informed them, being met with a round of exaggeraged boos as he stood up and grinned "Hey, when I'm bright eyed for the convention tomorrow and you're all nursing hangovers...Andy..." he added, coughing into his hand "you'll be wishing you were as smart as me."  
"If you were as smart as us, you'd notice that waitress has been eyeing you all night." Jeff grinned at him, gesturning to the pretty blonde waitress, who turned and smiled in his direction at that exact moment  
"he's right. might make you feel better buddy." Sean added with a grin of his own  
"I'd probably just disapoint her tonight." Norman sighed  
"oh whatever." Jeff laughed "go, talk to her. have some fun."  
"alright. you're right. see you guys later."  
"Catch you in the morning Norman!"   
*  
*  
Megan giggled as she wrapped her arms around Norman, pulling him close to her as they made out hot and heavy in the elevator up to his suite. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and even longer legs, and most importantly, she was single and willing. So what if she wasn't exactly smart. It took talking to her for about a minute before he realized that   
he wasn't going to be spending time with her for intellectual conversation. The elevator doors opened onto his suite and he moved away from her, turning to open his door, stopping short when he saw Lacey leaning against the wall. She was dressed in yoga pants and a spaghetti strapped cami, make up free and hair swept up in a bun. And she looked fucking beautiful. She also looked surprised as hell to see he was not alone. He was sure it matched the look on his own face.  
"Lacey." he greeted, studying her, feeling insanely guilty suddenly  
"Hi Norman." she stood up, but her focus was on Megan "I wanted to stop by. I didn't realize you'd have...company Sorry."  
"I told you I didn't want to hear that word out of your mouth again." he replied.  
"Sor-" Lacey stopped herself and pasted a fake smile to her face "Right. I just came by to talk to you. But It's not important. We'll catch up later."   
"Hold up Lace." he grabbed her arm as she moved towards the elevator and turned to Megan "Can you give us a few minutes?"  
"of course." Megan smiled "I'll just uh, wait out here."  
"thanks." he nodded at her and turned to Lacey, gesturing her into the suite, closing the door   
"Geez Norman what is she, like...21?" Lacey asked when they were alone  
"None of your business."  
"So did you pick her up at the bar? Was she a waitress or something?"  
"Again. None of your business." he replied, staring at her "what are you doing here?"  
She swallowed hard "I don't know. Jeff called, said a bunch of them were going to another club, said you wussed out and headed back to your room. I didn't realize that meant you weren't alone."  
"I was tired." he replied  
"You seem exhausted. She here to tuck you in? Although she looks old enough that you should be reading her the bedtime story."  
"you don't get to ask questions or make assumptions about who I sleep with Lace. You made it clear that it wasn't going to be you anymore." he snapped  
"Well after tonight I guess you made it pretty clear too." she retorted  
"well in my defense I didn't know there was another option."  
"There wasn't. There's not. Fuck!" she rubbed her face tiredly "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just felt like I needed to see you. I just wanted-" she trailed off  
"what?" he asked  
"Nothing." she shook her head and forced a smile "I want you to be happy. And it looks like you found happiness for the night so I'm going to go and leave you to it, ok?" she moved to open the door but he blocked her between it and his body again, a familiar stance between them lately  
"Did you come here to fight with me or fuck me?" he asked softly  
"Maybe both." she admitted, refusing to turn to look at him "It was a stupid thing to do. A moment of weakness. Let's just foget about it ok?"  
"Seriously?"   
"You've got company." she reminded, turning around to face him "And I've, got a boyfriend. I shouldn't have come."  
"but you're here." he pointed out  
"I am."  
"Sit." he gestured to a chair  
"but you've got-"  
"I need a minute with Megan." he interupted, opening the door and stepping back out, cutting off anything she was about to say. She could hear him apoligizing to Megan, saying something came up that he needed to take care of, their voices fading as they walked towards the elevator. Lacey stood up and paced, trying to compose herself. What the hell was she doing here exactly? Besides the obvious. Everything she'd said to Norman was right. She shouldn't be here. She had a boyfriend. Yet she didn't want to leave. The door opened and she turned, watching as Norman shut it behind him with a sigh, leaning against it, studying her  
"How'd she take it?" Lacey asked  
He smiled alittle "I gave her an autograph."  
"Probably not the one she was looking for." Lacey couldn't help but joke.   
He laughed "Is that why you're here?"  
"I didn't come for an autograph."  
"So why did you come?"  
"For you." she admitted softly  
"Lacey-"  
"I know it's a mistake." she interupted "And I know I I shouldn't be here. And I know you're probably wanting to cuss me out or tell me to get out or-"  
"All I want you to do is take your clothes off." he interupted her this time   
She studied him for a second, before a small smile formed on her face.   
"You take your clothes off." she retorted, the memory of thier first time and a very similar conversation coming to mind  
He began unbuttoning his shirt, walking towards her "are you sure about this?"  
"No." she replied, but pulled her own shirt over her head. She hadn't been wearing a bra under the cami, so she suddenly felt very vulverable and exposed. She moved to cover herself with her hands but he was already pulling her into his body, tangling his hands in her hair as he covered her lips with his own  
"If you want me to stop, you need to speak up about it now." he instructed, pulling away, trying to steady his breathing  
"I don't want you to stop." she replied softly, placing a hand on his chest to hold him away for a second, sighing hard "but I can't make promises for more than just this."  
"then I'll take just this." he replied, kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

The heat had made the filming unbareable today, and then the storm that came through brought a halt to all of it, and to be perfectly honest, it was a blessing in diguise. No one was having a stellar day, even after numerous takes, scenes weren't turning out right, people kept forgetting their lines, equipment kept malfunctioning. It was overall a bad day for shooting. Norman had just stepped out of the shower and slipped a shirt over his still half wet chest when a knock sounded at his trailer door.  
"It's open." he called, nodding when Jeff poked his head inside, and a second later Andy followed behind. "what's the word?" he asked, taking a seat in the recliner  
"It's been a miserable ass day." Andy spoke what they all already knew to be true, taking a seat across from him "Jeff and I and a few others were thinking about grabbing something to eat, you in?"  
"Actually I already have plans."   
"what plans?"  
"Just meeting up with a friend."  
"we are your friends." Andy pointed out  
"A different kind of friend." Norman replied, feeling slightly guilty  
"Ahh, gotcha." he nodded, sharing a grin with Jeff  
"Who's the girl?" Jeff asked curiously  
"I never said it was a girl." Norman shrugged  
"well than I'm slightly hurt because you don't shower to hang out with me." Jeff teased, earning a laugh from Norman   
"you're really not going to tell us anything about this woman?"  
"I'm really not." Norman confirmed  
"alright. Well i'm happy for you anyway." Jeff shrugged  
"Thanks." Norman replied, feeling extremely guilty now, and changed the subject "So are you guys done filming then or are you coming back after dinner?"  
"I think we're going to try to get one or two more scenes in as long as the rain holds off"   
"alright, well I'll catch you two tomorrow." Norman nodded, sticking his wallet in his pocket and picking up his keys to walk outside with them  
"It looks like it might rain again." Jeff observed, looking up at the cloudy sky  
"It'd be the perfect ending to a perfectly miserable day." Andy agreed  
"Obviously you and I have different versions of what a happy ending means." Norman joked  
Andy swatted him playfully "yeah yeah, go get yours."  
*  
*

The house was dark when Lacey entered, so when she flipped on the living room lights she almost jumped out of her skin to see Jeff sitting in a chair, a half empty bottle of whiskey sitting beside him. The first couple buttons of his shirt were undone, and he looked both drunk and exhausted.  
"You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed, placing a hand to her chest  
He rolled his empty tumbler between his hands, his body partically hunched in the chair "where have you been?" he asked  
"I just went out for awhile. I wasn't sure what time you would be done fliming tonight so I met up with a couple women from school, mostly to have a couple drinks and talk about how much we're dreading the start of school again" She threw her purse on the chair and bent to take her shoes off, hoping her wouldn't be able to see through her guilt and   
realize she was lying  
"I tried to call you."  
"sorry." she sighed apologetically "I didn't realize my phone was dead until about an hour ago, when I went to call you." That part was true, she hadn't realized her phone had gone dead. "why are you just sitting in the dark, drinking?"  
"It wasn't dark when I started." he shrugged, setting the glass down on the table and reaching for the bottle, refilling it  
"don't you think you've had enough?" she asked  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow "you cutting me off bartender?"   
"I might have to." she crossed over, moving to pick up the bottle  
"leave it." he said softly  
The cold tone to his voice stopped her, and she set it back down on the table. He leaned back in his chair, studying her before he raised the glass to his lips and took a drink of the whiskey  
"you want to tell me where you really were? Maybe the truth this time?" he asked  
Lacey met his cold gaze "I told you where I was. And I was telling you the truth. I don't know what's going on with you tonight but I don't appreciate the third degree." she moved past his chair and towards the kitchen, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, but he was right behind her  
"Maybe I wouldn't feel the need to give you the third degree if I didn't feel like you weren't being truthful with me." he retorted  
"how am I not being truthful?" she asked, her hand on the refrigerator door, turning to look at him  
"I don't know. I've just felt this distance between us the last few weeks, every since we got back from California, you've been acting funny. You're telling me you don't feel it?"  
"I think you've had too much to drink, and you should go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." she replied, crossing over to him, touching his chest "trust me, there is nothing wrong" She should get a gold medal for her performance she thought, along with a big bag of shit for being such a shitty person.  
"I don't need sleep Lace, what I need is for you to be honest with me, right here, right now." he pulled away from her and leaned into the counter "are you seeing someone else?"  
"Jeff." she sighed "this is ridiculous-"  
"It's a yes or no question." he interupted, studying her  
"Of course I'm not seeing someone else." she lied "I can't believe that you would think that I would-" she broke off when she met his eyes, saw the hurt there, felt the hurt in her own chest. She couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't fair. To him or her or anyone.   
"I'm so fucking sorry." she choked out the words, jumping when he picked up the glass he'd carried in with him and threw it against the wall, where it shattered in hundreds of tiny pieces  
"get out." he demanded  
"Can we please just talk about this-" she reached for him but he recoiled as if she were a poisonous snake  
"No. I don't want to hear anything you have to say." his eyes flashed fire  
"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."   
"well you did. now get the fuck out of my face."  
"you don't have to be so cruel."she mumbled miserably as she gathered up her purse and keys, and slipped her shoes back on  
"Cruel?!" he crossed over to her, anger radiating from his body as he stood inches from her "cruel is going behind my back and fucking someone else and then lying and telling me you love me."  
"I didn't lie when I said I love you. I do. Very much." A tear slid down her cheek but instead of softening him it made him even more angry  
"if this is your version of love then you can keep it. And stop crying. Crying makes me feel like I should feel bad for you and you haven't earned any sympathy tonight."   
She wiped her face, but the tears still fell "you have every right to be mad at me-"  
"I do? Thank you Lacey, thank you for giving me permission to be mad at my girlfriend for fucking cheating on me." he snapped  
"I'm just asking you to let me explain."  
"I'm aware of how cheating works, no explantion needed."   
"stop being an ass and just let me talk."  
"you want to talk? Fine. Talk to me. you can start by telling me who it is that you've been running around with."  
She stopped cold. Her relationship with Jeff may be over by no way would she also compromise his friendship with Norman.  
"You don't know him." she lied again  
He shook his head, looking at her with unbelieving eyes " get out of my house."  
*  
*

"Are you ok?"  
Lacey laid curled up in a ball on her bed, her nerves felt completely raw, and she was emotionally exhausted. She sighed into the phone   
"Not really." she admitted   
"do you want me to come over?"  
"Not tonight Norman"  
"I didn't mean to have sex, I meant so you wouldn't be alone."  
"I feel like I want to be alone. Everything is so fucked up right now, I just need some time to think."  
"ok." he replied "I'm here if you need me."  
"I know. But if feels weird turning to you with this...considering everything."  
"I know." he sighed "It's going to be weird when I see Jeff too. Maybe I should just come clean."  
"don't you fucking dare." Lacey sat up on her bed "Norman if you tell Jeff the truth it'll only hurt him more. Just let me be the bad person. He'll get over me, he won't get over you. Not to mention what it will do for your working relationship."  
"I just feel like it's not fair for you to take all the blame."  
"But I am to blame Norman. I cheated on Jeff. I did. I made that choice. It doesn't matter who it was with, the end result is the same."  
"But-"  
"Listen, I know you want to make me feel better, but there's really nothing you can do. Just give me some time to feel sorry for myself. I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt and to be honest it's just awkward sharing these feelings with you."  
"Alright. I'll let you be. But don't push me away Lace."  
"I'm not. I'm just asking for alittle time." she replied "please understand."  
"I understand. As long as you understand that you mean a lot to me and I'm here for you. Don't forget that."  
"thanks Norman. Have a good night." she replied, hanging up the phone and tossing it across the bed, before curling back into a ball and hugging her pillow tight, where she sobbed uncontrollably  
*


End file.
